Hunted Down
by Tattle-tail-Secret09
Summary: Its the 3rd season and Bloom left Alfea without a word and Sky's devistated. When she returns she couldnt have expected anything like this before. Can Bloom save her friends and her boyfriend before he does the unthinkable with out knowing? all couples
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly, nothing happened- but it happened so suddenly and I knew that whatever it was that had happened, it must be life threatening, to me at least. The thing was large, very large, I was kicking and punching what I guess was a monster attacking some civilian in Magix, and then it turned to me, roared, and ran at me. I fought as hard as I could, attack after attack after attack, my friends couldn't help either, and we all went down. None of us were able to conjure more than 1 attack; the play was Aquarius current, solar wind eclipse, sound wave, ivy rope, digital dispenser, soon I was the only one left, I used my Fire Ball attack.

Then my mind went blank like that beastly thing had bashed me up into unconsciousness or something rather, then all of a sudden I woke up to find that it was only a dream, a dream that had felt so real, as if it was a vision like others with my parents and Daphne. The dream/ vision had me shaken up; I got out of bed, trying ever so carefully not to wake up my parents down the hall and stepped outside the doors to my balcony and leaned against the balcony itself just thinking and looking over the view of my home on Earth, I left that school to escape the danger I was causing, I left without anyone knowing, the only hint I gave was to my boyfriend that I was gonna 'make things right' and that I 'am doing the right thing', then I gave him a kiss and flew back to Alfea awaiting the next morning at dawn to return to Earth.

I thought long and hard on my balcony wondering if I should have stayed for my friends, I mean I left to save them from being hurt but really I might have done that already. I believe the girls have been working on ending senior year but right now I'm guessing that Tecna might have skipped 1 year or she would have turned down the offer of attending their university early, Flora could have come up with a new potion to grow more endangered plants to make them un-endangered, Musa must have come up with a new CD and/or a song for Riven.

Stella on the other hand might have caused more miss-spells in the potions lab and maybe the rest of Alfea, she could be up to about 36, but hey who's counting? I sighed just thinking about them, of how I miss them all, "You guys will never understand even if I told you the truth."

"Bloom?" a voice called from behind. I jumped upon being taken by surprised, "Bloom sweetie what on Earth are you doing out here at 3 in the morning?"

"Mum, from what I told you today, do you think that, maybe, it was a mistake to have left Alfea?"

"Oh Bloom, is that why you came out here?" Bloom never looked at her mother, she kept her glare to the floor. When she didn't get a reply she took it as a yes. "Bloom, if I was you I would have told everyone I cared about before I had left, but I do think it was a good idea."

"Thanks mum, I know what I have to do. Mum in the morning I'm going back to Alfea and explaining everything to Miss Faregonda, the girls, and especially Sky."

"That's a good idea honey, tomorrow I'll tell your father when he gets back from his business trip, now go get some sleep, you'll need it too."

"Your right mum, I'm nervous about seeing Sky though, after how I left it." Bloom said a little sadness creeping its way through Bloom's voice.

"Don't worry so much about it, he could be a little annoyed but I'm sure once you tell him the truth, he'll understand." Bloom's mother, Vanessa said with a smile.

"Thanks mum. Goodnight" said bloom holding in a yawn.

"Goodnight Bloom, sweet dreams." Replied Vanessa, as Bloom went inside.

Vanessa took one last look over the town, then headed inside preying that Bloom's predicament will turn out fine.

**Hey everyone I hope you liked it, I don't care if you didnt cause i need the feedback for my next story (im new to this site). Anyway plz, pretty plz review. **

**Thanx :)**

**-KimImpossible**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming part 1

_Hey everyone, sorry about the latish chapter but I hve been busy. Anyway this is the first part of 'Homecoming' and in this chapter it is all in Bloom's version/ perspective on her way back to Magix. Ok one more thing, I don't own Winx Club, I only own the idea for my own characters who will be introduced soon enough. Anyway on with the story, Enjoy! ___

Chapter 2- Homecoming part 1

It had come; the day where I go back to Alfea, that day was today. I took a bus from Magix but this bus was only half full of passengers, so it didn't take as long to travel across Black Mud Swamp, past Lake Chrysalis and past Red Fountain and Cloud Tower to Alfea. I sat at the very back of the bus staring out the window, just worrying so much about what I was going to say to the girls, the guys, Ms. Faragonda and more importantly what I was going to say to Sky.

A tear or two ran down my face as I tried really hard not to think about that right now. My girlfriends are in class right about now, probably Prof. Palladium's class trying to understand what he's saying; hehe. I have kept in a little touch with Flora cause she caught me leaving, she promised to keep me leaving a secret, she told me that last week she was caught writing a letter to me so now the girls know where I was, but they did understand, well, slightly.

When I had asked what's going on with the guys they said 'oh Bloom, yeah about them, they left for a mission to, uh, Popularus, yeah, they had to help a friend of Prof. Saladin's', straight away I knew that they were lying to keep something from me. Hey, Tecna may be the smart one but she sure rambles on when she is under pressure or is lying, and Flora just laughs nervously after every sentence (sometimes words), Stella sort of raged quit at me when she told me this 'truth', Musa's voice was just low and it didn't have any emotion and Layla just didn't talk, and they didn't act like themselves so they were lying.

Boy did I miss everyone, Layla's in your face attitude, Musa's laid back way of life, Flora's sweetness and optimism, Tecna's responsibility and awareness and Stella's craziness and fashion sense. They are all so happy and I don't think that's because of more great fashions in Magix, it's because of their guys, Brandon and Stella (the majorly in love couple), Tecna and Timmy (the smart couple), Flora and Helia (the sweet and shy couple), Layla and Nabu (the now un-betrothed couple) and Musa and Riven ('the not moving anywhere because of the guy' couple), they are the reasons for them being happy just like how Sky's the reason I'm happy.

I sighed looking upon a book I had made filled with pictures of me and Sky and the girls. I laughed to myself at a picture of us girls ducking from a spell gone wrong from Stella; of course, I placed the picture back into the book and placed the book back into my backpack. I was dreading the moment coming, I mean I was worried about the girls, I hadn't heard from anyone except Flora for days, I hope everything's ok, well I will find out soon. I heard the transmission through the whole bus say the few words I was terrified and nervous over.

"Last stop Alfea, school for faeries all over the magical dimension up ahead".

I collected all of my belongings and walked to the front of the bus. I stepped outside and took a deep breath before I started walking to the front gates of Alfea; I stepped inside to the court yard to find Flora and Ms. Faragonda there waiting for me I had thought that it was going well. But that was before I was 

told something shook me and made me feel guilty and above all, more frightened than I had EVER been before.

_DUN DUN DUN. I wonder wat happened, wat did Flora and Ms. F. say? Wat happened to the other members of the Winx Club? Find out in the next chapter where we also find out where the guys are and wat is wrong with them. I hope u enjoyed this chapter, plz read and review._

_-KimImpossible ___


	3. Homecoming part 2

_Hey everyone here's another chapter for you all to enjoy, thanks for the comments and suggestions, I took them into account and redid this chapter. If I update late, I'm sorry in advance because t I'm getting ready for school next week and; again. Ok also before I continue, the shortness in chapters deal, I GET IT! So can u guys stop, it's VERY annoying and c'mon good chapters and cliffhangers aren't made in a very long chapter. Hope you like. Enjoy ___

Chapter 3: Homecoming part 2

"WHAT! U CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Bloom cried upon hearing what she just heard.

"I am sorry Bloom but it is true and you will remain here. Even though the girls have left Alfea to find the boys, I am not putting anyone else in danger until we have a plan. Flora has stayed here to await your return and apart from me she is the only other person who knows where the girls are and what has happened, no go unpack your luggage in your dorm and then come to my office, we will then decide on what our next move shall be," Said Ms. Faragonda, with sorrow in her eyes.

"C'mon Bloom, I'll help you unpack your stuff", suggested Flora.

Bloom sighed heavily, "Alright Flora, let's go".

So the girls left the courtyard and went to their room, in their Bloom saw that everything was still the same as she left it last time. Flora's plants were sitting in the window catching sunlight, there were potions on desks, homework on the floor and Stella's couture outfits were scattered along every inch of the wardrobe for Stella had no more room in hers.

"Hey Flora?" said Bloom addressing to her Nature loving friend.

"Yeah Bloom?" answered Flora looking Bloom in the eyes.

"Flora, is this whole thing my fault, I mean I left, everyone was sad, the guys left and" Bloom didn't have time to finish her sentence before Flora cut her off.

"Bloom, you told me that you had to leave because you were thinking that Baltor might attack us to get to you, although that is a bit true, it doesn't mean that all this is your fault, no matter where you went, Baltor would still come after us to draw attention to you. Besides none of the girls or me would have you give up your powers for us, now let's unpack then go see Ms. Faragonda."

Seeing that Flora started unpacking and seeing that she had clearly lost the bicker session that she went over to her bed and started to unpack. For 15 minutes Flora and Bloom unpacked, they put her clothes in the wardrobe, well Flora and Bloom's wardrobe, placed her knickknacks on her desk and finally cleaned up the dorm. Once that was all done the girls headed down the hall straight towards the headmistress' office avoiding all the weird glares and stares they were receiving from fellow classmates and faeries too.

**With the Girls**

Stella woke up to the sound of metal clanking against what sounded like concrete or brick, she tried to stand but found out that her ankles were caught in shackles and so were her wrists. She bolted up and looked around to find her friends surrounding her just like her, they had shackles on their ankles, and the 

only difference was that all the shackles had different symbols on them. Stella's had a fall moon almost covering a sun; Layla's had a water drop falling into water; Musa's had a music symbol ( a note) and the hand sign for deaf and Tecna's had a globe looking symbol cut in half and half a calculator between the two halves.

Stella also noticed that her arms had some sort of gauntlet (like Stella's ones when she was a fairy in season 1) that had the same symbols like her shackles on them, they made her feel tired, exhausted and a bit lazy or in Stella's case, it feels like classes back at Alfea.

"Musa, Tecna, Layla! Guys get up!" yelled Stella, fright covering her face and her voice.

Stella heard some mumbles and heard the girls wake up, she sighed happily knowing her friends were alright, well, alive at least.

"Stella? Is that you? Are you alright? Are the others alright? Where are we? Why can't I move? Why do I feel tired? What the hell did they do to us? Did they make me feel tired? AND WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME? ALRIGHT LISTEN UP WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME, WHEN I GET AND I WILL GET FREE DON'T YOU WORRY YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY! YOU HEAR ME, PAY!" yelled Layla finally realizing what happened and where they are.

"Ok Layla can I talk or did you want to keep yelling into the obis?" asked Stella trying to mask her laughing at how her friend went from quiet, to scared, to anger and yelling.

"Well I did have a few more things to say, but go ahead Stell."

"In that case first thing, yes it's me, second thing I'm fine, third thing they are alive that's all I know, fourth thing I think we are in a very dark cell, fifth thing you have shackles on your ankles but you can still move just not as much, sixth thing I am tired too I think it has something to do with these unfashionable things on our arms, seventh thing I don't know what they did, except chain us here and make us feel tired, eighth thing I do think they made us all feel tired, ninth thing I don't know who's behind this, tenth thing GO LAYLA I AGREE, and lastly STOP YELLING WOULD YA!" yelled/ said Stella in only a few breaths.

Soon Layla and Stella started cracking up over how Stella and Layla had just reacted. But then that hilarity soon turned to concern when they heard moans from Musa and Tecna.

"You Guys!" Layla and Stella yelled, they ran to them but only Layla could get to Musa and Stella could get to Tecna.

"Hey Tecna, girl are you alright, can you hear me, say something smart!" Stella franticly yelled at Tecna.

"I'm up just please stop all the yelling already." Grumbled Tecna

"Hey she heard me say 'say something smart' and she did, cool she's got good hearing." (_Just so everyone knows, Stella's not stupid in this story, I just put that in for laughs anyway back to the story)_

"Glad to know you guys are alright," said Tecna glad to know that her friends were alright and were near her too.

"Same here Tec, hey Layla how's our Musa?" asked Stella while hugging Tecna.

"She's mumbling stuff in her sleep, stuff like 'no sound' and 'no singing' and 'cant wake up'. Hey do you think she can't wake up because she can't hear music?" asked Layla as she started to panic.

Stella let go of Tecna and thought it over.

"Layla it is very logical, I mean she is the fairy of sound and music, she gets her powers from music and singing and she is from the realm Harmony, the realm that controls everything via sound and music. Maybe if we sing, she'll wake up." Suggested Tecna, hope in her eyes.

"It's worth a shot, quick Layla, what was that song Musa sung at that party at Red Fountain last year, the one her dad wrote?" asked Stella

"Ok let me think; it's called Music in My Heart. But I forget how it goes, don't you guys remember?"

"Well I remember some but I remember stuff better if I had the music, Tec, do you have it?"

"Sure do, let me get the digital file and here"

The music for Musa's song began to play and Stella started to remember every word, she listened to the music and begun to sing. Soon Stella's voice filled the cell they were in and sounded like an angel from heaven.**  
Ooh, aah, ooh, ohh,**

Lonely mountains  
And tragic spells,  
Forbidden potions,  
From haunted realms.  


Suddenly Layla noticed Musa stirring and she urged Stella to keep going.

**Seas of stardust,  
Light-years apart,  
Fields of dragons,  
That'll rip your heart. **

"Keep going Stella you rock and Musa's coming to." Layla told Stella. Stella nodded her head and did what she said, and she knew the words too.

**I faced them all,  
And I survived,  
To get right here,  
As you arrived.**

Then Layla felt weight come off her. It was Musa, she had woken up gotten up with Stella and started singing along with her.**  
**

**  
And when I heard,  
Your voice in song,  
I knew that,  
I finally belonged.**

Now I know we'll never part,  
'Cause your magic lives inside my heart,  
And we'll always be together,**  
****'Cause your magic lives,  
Inside my heart forever...  
And ever.**

"MUSA!" the girls screamed at the end of the end of the song and engulfed her in a hug which they were able to do.

"OH GIRLS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME." Cried Musa; with tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok Musa we are just glad you're ok, once we knew that you couldn't hear anything." Said Stella; regaining her composure.

"How did you girls know that was the song to get me up?" asked Musa

"Well Tecna suggested to sing a song and that you couldn't hear music, then Stella thought that song because your parents wrote it and Tecna had the music and Stella knew some of the song, but once Stella heard the music she remembered the rest and sang it for you, she does have the better voice out of us 3." Replied Layla as she laughed at herself for saying she didn't have a good voice.

"Well thanks guys." Said Musa "And we'll get out of here together and going to take down whoever locked us up in here and we'll help Bloom too".

"YEAH!" cried the rest of the girls.

**With Bloom and Flora**

The whole time Bloom and Flora were walking to Ms. Faragonda's office Bloom kept on replaying the scene of what she learnt upon her return over and over her head.

_**Flashback**_

_Bloom arrived at the Alfea gates, sighed deeply and entered the courtyard and saw the headmistress and Flora waiting for her._

"_Hey Bloom, sweetie it's so good to see you again." Flora said as she gave her best friend a huge hug._

"_Thanks Flora, good to see you to. And it's good to see you Ms. F. What's going on?" asked Bloom regretting it quickly._

"_Bloom, I'm sorry that our reunion isn't on better terms but we have terrible news. The girls did say that the boys left for a mission, what you didn't know was that it was to the Under World to try and find Baltor and if they ran into trouble with him, they were supposed to fight and call our girls to help. They got into trouble, called the girls for back up but what we didn't know was that it was a trap; Baltor has taken both the girls and the boys captive and waiting for you. Flora stayed behind to help get you there, if we had a plan when you returned, right now we do not have a plan and Flora is the only one left apart from me who has the location of where they went."_

"_Ms. F. If Baltor wants me, then I'm going to the Under World to get them back. I will exchange myself for them." Said Bloom after a few minutes of silence._

"_No Bloom." Ms. Faragonda said with seriousness. "You will remain here until we are sure that Baltor has them and where they are and if it isn't a trap."_

_**End Flashback**_

Bloom just couldn't believe that event. She thought that if she had left Alfea and Baltor couldn't find her then her friends would be safe, now that this has happened she feels even worse.

Flora placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder and they both knew what the other was thinking, all they needed was a smile and a nod. They then continued down the hall, before long they were at her door, Bloom sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in girls." They heard from the other side of the door.

Flora entered, followed by Bloom, before Bloom closed the door, she said to herself "I'll get you back guys, and I'll make sure you are safe, and then I will make sure Baltor pays no matter what. I promise'. And with that she closed the door.

_Alright there's another chapter up and running, sorry about the past short chapters, I have just been nervous about whether you would get bored about reading on and on. Anyway I hope this chapter was good and a good length, hope you enjoyed it too. Plz read and review, oh and HI to my girl pal (I think) __fairydreamer29__, read her story 'A Day to Remember' it's great, you won't regret it. Keep looking for new chapters it might be hard because school starts 4 me next week, anyway C YA! ___

_-KimImpossible_


	4. Ok, Lets try Plan B

_Hey guys, hope my last chapter was good and was the right length. I am so sorry that it's taken me this long but skewl started 4 me and my skewl did a musical and there were a lot of rehearsals that took up all my time, again I'm so sorry. Anyway, here's another chapter, hope it's great. I'm super sorry_

OK, Let's Try Plan B

_Bloom's POV_

As if things couldn't get any worse, Miss Faragonda had Flora and I seated inside her office waiting for her to speak to us. She was just staring outside the window and we had Griselda taking glances at us from time to time but it wasn't in a mean way like usual, it was something else that I couldn't quite make out as if she wasn't herself at all, maybe it's me or maybe she's just worried about everyone.

"Now girls, I know you are both very keen on taking on the mission to the Under World but I will tell you what we are going to do. Even though Baltor may seem undefeatable there is a weakness in him just like all magical and human beings." Said Miss Faragonda finally turning to face us;

_Normal POV_

"But Miss F. what is Baltor's weakness, I mean we have tried everything and nothings worked, the girls couldn't do anything except get captured along with the guys. What are we supposed to do?" said Flora leaning out of her chair.

"Everyone has a weakness Flora it's just a matter of watching closely at battles and learning their moves and thoughts as if you could read their mind when really you are only observing and looking through their eyes to identify their next move."

"You mean it's like we have been spying on them all our lives when we haven't?" asked Bloom now full focused on the conversation being taken in front of her.

"Almost Bloom. Haven't you been paying attention in my classes?" joked Griselda while trying to hide the seriousness in her voice.

"Griselda please, can you please go check with professor WizGiz to ask him for some solutions to get our girls back, and contact Professor Saladin from Red Fountain immediately." said Miss Faragonda.

"Of course," With that Griselda stood up and left leaving Bloom and Flora with Miss Faragonda.

"Now girls from you experience with Baltor, what has he done the most of?" asked Miss F looking between the two girls.

"Well, I have noticed that he tends to use the witches first and just stay behind and watches, as if he hides behinds minions and doesn't care about them as long as he is safe, then he gets away once the witches are defeated." Said Bloom remembering every battle she's had with Baltor.

"You're right Bloom, he does tend to do that, Miss F, could Baltor's weakness be that he is worried of being defeated?" asked Flora

"Most likely yes girls." Replied Miss Faragonda

"But Miss F, if Baltor's weakness is worry of defeat, how are we supposed to get to him if we can't win at all?" asked Bloom.

"There are rumors Bloom of a special cave filled to the roof with special rocks. When broken or crushed, they have a special scent that fills the room and who ever smells this scent, disappears into a black cloud that causes hallucinations."

"What does that have to do with Baltor and his weakness?" asked Flora

"Well", Miss Faragonda began, "The hallucinations are a subconscious feeling, it causes the 'victim' to see and have a taste of their own fear, if are guess of Baltor's weakness is true than he will experience it. If we are wrong he will still see his worst fear but we won't know of what his fear and weakness is though."

"Miss F. where is this place?" asked Bloom

"Bloom, this sacred place is deep within the underground, you must get past monster after monster and you must face challenges, personal challenges. To get past, you must pass your 'tests' each test is different to each person that goes there, girls for this mission we are calling someone from Red Fountain and a princess from her realm," Replied Miss Faragonda earning wide eyes from the girls before her.

"WHAT!" the girls screamed.

"Miss F. this is our problem we can handle it," Bloom said

"Your problem is out problem Bloom, but you mustn't worry these kids have the top grades. From Alfea we have Princess Andrea' from the realm of Titnum, the realm of weather and metal, Andrea' gets her powers from water vapor in the air and magnetic charges everywhere too. Professor Saladin has let us 'borrow' his top student Tyler from the realm of Popularus he is a great worrier and has a gift, his gift is the gift of the healing touch, if you need healing he will be at your assistance. They will be here shortly and that is where I have sent Griselda." Answered Miss Faragonda

Suddenly there was a loud rustling sound like a helicopter or ship. Bloom and Flora knew what that meant and they rushed outside to see the new recruits to help in their mission/s. They ran through the corridors, past the classrooms until they were out in the courtyard, there they saw a Red Fountain landing, the ramp came down and out came a gorgeous guy with Black hair, shinny light blue eyes, a height of 5'9, wearing his Red Fountain gear the color yellow on his suit, his smile was so gorgeous that he didn't need braces at all.

Then right by his side, holding his hand was what Bloom guessed was his girlfriend and Princess Andrea', she had perfectly straight orange hair that went down to her shoulders, freckles on her cheeks, rosy pink lips, lovely hazel green eyes and her height of 6'7 1/2 .

"Hey there, I'm Princess Andrea' and this is my boyfriend Tyler and I guess we are here to help you guys out. Anyway we were told that Tyler and I are going to go to the Underworld while you and your friend go down to the Underground world and find those rocks."

"Hi my name's Flora, I'm the fairy of nature and I'm from Linphea and this is Princess Bloom of Sparx, her power is the Dragon Fire," Flora said while smirking at how Andrea' had just acted.

"Well are going to show us to Miss Faragonda's office or what?" asked Andrea.

"Oh right well this way, please come with us," Bloom said as she started to walk her way back with Flora next to her and their visitors behind them.

"Flora why on Earth did you say all the stuff about me, I mean I know it's true but I hate to brag but why?" Bloom asked Flora in a whisper

"To show her how bad she sounded and how much she sounded so up herself, that's why." Flora replied as they entered Miss Faragonda's office with a grin on both their faces.

_Hey guys sorry this isn't as long as before but I hven't been prepared and memory whipped and writers block and all my skewl stuff like my musical and homework but anyway I am soooooooooo, a million times sorry for this chapter being this late plz 4give me guys. Read and Review plz, If u wont and if u think I disserve it. ___

_-KimImpossible_


	5. The Search For Baltor's Weakness

_Hey everyone I am sooooooooooooooooooo so so sooo sorry about how late this chapter was to update, as I have said I had writers block and I had a musical (went great) and yeah I know they're not good excuses but I'm sorry. Anyway before the story begins I would like to give a BIG thanks to winxprincess and starfire1994 for their reviews and ideas, and I would LOVE to dedicate these next 2 chapters to them. Sorry and thanks 4 the help u guys, ENJOY!_

The search for Baltor's weakness

_Flora's POV_

'What is with these two they are so in love and so up themselves, well Andrea' is, but they keep on stealing glances at each other and they haven't let go of each other's hands. All of this stuff is making me sick, but in a jealous kind of way, it reminds me of Helia, oh man do I miss him so much….I promise Helia, I'll get you back no matter what.'

"Flora? Flora?" I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of Bloom's voice. "Hey Flora, you ok, you kind of spaced out."

"Huh? Oh yeah Bloom, I'm fine, just worried about our friends and guys. Not to mention these two are making me sick and jealous." Flora answered pointing at their new partners in crime that were following close behind them.

"I know what you mean, I miss them too." Bloom sighed keeping her focus on the ground on their way to Miss Faragonda's office.

"You're worried at what Sky will say or think when he sees you; aren't you Bloom." I gave Bloom the 'If you lie, I won't buy it look'.

All she gave me was a nod in acknowledgement. They both just stayed silent until they entered Miss Faragonda's office and sat down in front of her.

_Normal POV_

"Welcome Princess Andrea' and Tyler, welcome to Alfea, I see you have met two of our finest students, Bloom and Flora." Miss Faragonda stated, gesturing to the girls sitting in front of her. "I'm very sorry but we must get done to business." Everyone became silent as a green sphere appeared before the four students showing what looked to be a map. "This is the KoKoya Caves, these caves are traitorous and if you make even the slightest mistake, you can get lost forever, I have the only existing map of the only cave that contains the rocks we are looking for."

Everyone in the room were surprised that they were looking at millions of caves that could either lead you to the rocks to destroy Baltor or can lead you to your doom, never to see your friends, family or boyfriend EVER again.

Miss Faragonda then showed another sphere that was smaller in size and was a dark blue. It had many tunnels and many passages shown but one part of this sphere were a purple-light blue color, Bloom could only assume that that area was the cave they were looking for.

"This area here is the Konya Tunnel, the only tunnel in the KoKoya caves to contain the rocks we are looking for." Miss Faragonda added pointing to the patch of purple and light blue.

"But ma'am, what are these so called 'special rocks' I mean if they are that great, how come we only have the only map to lead us to it?" Asked Andrea', others in the room smacked their foreheads in their minds.

"Um, darling, if there was more than one map; don't you think that others, like I don't know, Baltor would be after those rocks to use against every magical being known to man?" Stated Tyler

"O-k, um Miss F. what are these rocks called anyway?" Asked Bloom

"Well Bloom, these stones are the Kanya stones, they were created years after the Great Dragon was born. There was an old legend about the creation of these stones, I remember some of this legend but unfortunately my memory isn't as good as it once was." Answered Miss Faragonda

After what felt like eternity, it was Flora who broke the awkward silence between them all.

"Miss Faragonda, when do we leave?" Right beside her, Bloom stood up with Flora too.

"You can all leave in about 1 hour, Bloom in the Library there is a very important book that I think you should read on your journey." Bloom nodded her head in response and soon all of them left to go pack for their journey unaware of the personal challenges that they will have to face.

**With the guys**

"AHHHH!" screamed a certain blonde haired blue eye man about 5"7 and who looked about 17 or 18 years of age punching his fist into the wall beside him.

"Whoa, Sky dude, calm down it's not like someone has stabbed you or anything I mean sheesh." Answered a man about the same age and height as Sky but with brown hair and hazel brown eyes said being shaken up from Sky's sudden outburst.

"Calm down? Calm down Brandon, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? WELL SORRY TO DISPOINT YOU BUT I CANNOT CALM DOWN ALRIGHT MY LIFE IS A TOTAL MESS!" yelled Sky pacing in front of his squire and his friends while trying not to punch the wall for the second time.

"Hey Sky, look man I don't think your life is a complete mess, let's see, you are a prince, you have a kingdom that loves you, a great family, great friends and you have a great girlfriend that loves you to bits." Said Riven, looking at Sky as if he hadn't changed at all

"Correction Riven, I HAD a great girlfriend who LOVED me to bits," Sky answered bitterly.

"What on earth are you talking about Sky; doesn't Bloom mean anything to you?" Asked Helia as if he had misheard what came out of his mouth.

"She did Helia, but that all changed when she talked to me saying 'I'm gonna make things right' then leaving me hanging before I could reply and then she left off the face of the earth leaving me stabbed and with a broken heart that is NEVER going to be healed. She hurt me you guys very badly, I don't think I can forgive her, and if I see her, I don't know if I can take seeing her again, I'm sorry to be like this you guys but what would you do if your girlfriend did that to you, could you handle it?" Asked Sky, he looked around the room each one of them dared not to look at Sky, after two minutes of silence he responded, "No, I didn't think so."

The guys were silent for another 5-10 minutes until Timmy broke the silence.

"Sky, don't you think you should let Bloom explain her side of this and let her give you an explanation and a reason for leaving? Is it worth throwing away a 2 year relationship and two perfectly good people who are PERFECT for each other just because you didn't give her the time of day to explain?" Sky just stared at him, shocked. He turned his back to them and sat in the corner thinking, he didn't dare turn back.

"Look Sky, we know that what Bloom did was hurtful, but, do you think that this is what she felt all those times you had lied to her or when something bad happened to you? Name one time, just one, where Bloom disserted you and forgot all about you and moved on with her life. Can you name one?" Asked Brandon, he was determined to get Sky out of his anger and into the person that remembered how Bloom was and how much she meant to him.

Sky was so into his thinking that whatever the others had said after Brandon wasn't even heard in his ears. All he could think about was Bloom, himself and their time together over the past 2 years.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Diaspro"! Sky yelled running to the women who had previously been trying to kill his friend Bloom._

"_Oh Sky!" Diaspro yelled, clinging on to Sky like a life preserver._

"_Brandon?" Asked Bloom horrified at what she was seeing in front of her_

"_You crazed stalker, this isn't Brandon, this is Sky, Prince of Ereklion and my beloved fiancé', now you'd better…." Diaspro was cut off when Sky started talking to Bloom._

"_Bloom, please let me explain." Sky said, trying to make things right, but to no avail._

"_You don't have to explain anything." Bloom yelled as she floated down to the ground sobbing her heart out._

_**Later**_

"_Uh Bloom, there's something I wanted to tell you." Said Sky as he and Bloom sat in the back of a Red Fountain craft on their way back to Alfea._

"_Yeah, what is it Sky?" asked Bloom who was half interested_

"_About this whole pretending to be Brandon, but really being Prince Sky…"_

"_Look just tell me"_

"_(sigh) alright…I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what it feels like to be a normal guy for once."_

"_Well I understand all that, but I don't see why you had to lie and humiliate me…"_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you Bloom. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"_

"_Well there is one thing."_

"_Anything, you name it."_

"_It's weird calling you Prince Sky, so I want to call you something else."_

"_Ok, like what?"_

"_Oh, how about, ah baby?"_

_Sky and Bloom laughed all the way back to Alfea. _

"_Hey ugly, back away from the Prince!" Bloom yelled, hovering in mid-air in her winx form, having gained the Dragon Fire back._

"_Bloom! Oh am I glad to see you!" Sky yelled to Bloom_

"_Stay right there Sky, I'm gonna get you out of there I promise."_

"_Take this. Stay away from the Prince. Nobody messes with my boyfriend!" Bloom yelled while defeating the monsters that had surrounded Sky. Bloom then floated down next to Sky and landed a few feet away from him._

"_Hey Sky are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, thanks. What was with the whole, stay away from my boyfriend routine?"_

"_Oh that? I just needed something to shout. You know heat of the moment kind of thing."_

"_Ah yeah, yeah, so you got your powers back?"_

"_They never left me."_

_**Later**_

"_Dude, your back, thank goodness, I was starting to worry." Riven said as he and Sky were back to back fighting evil monsters._

"_I know. It was Bloom she saved me. I'm gonna ask her out on a real date, I'll get her flowers and everything."_

"_With that kind of power, you'd better treat her right."_

_**Later**_

"_Bloom"! You're ok?" Everyone yelled as she floated down to the ground with a defeated Icy in her arms unconscious._

"_Hey Bloom" Sky said as he walked up to Bloom, merely inches away from her delicate lips._

"_Hey Sky." Bloom answered, and that was all that Sky needed to hear. He was totally smitten over Bloom; he held her close and kissed her on the lips._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Ladies and gentleman I would like to announce someone very special to me, the love of my life, the one who I plan to spend the rest of my life with…" started Sky as he was about to announce to Ereklion that Bloom was his girlfriend._

"_Diaspro"! Everyone clapped and cheered, except for 9 people and 1 very heart broken girl with teary eyes._

_**Later**_

"_Sky what happened to you, don't you love me anymore, if you don't just say it now and I will leave you alone and keep out of your life forever." Bloom told Sky as he was preparing for his wedding to Diaspro._

"_Diaspro is the only one for me, I NEVER loved you. No you better leave or else."_

"_But Sky, I…"_

"_LEAVE NOW!"_

_**Later**_

"_Hey Bloom," Sky said as he came out of a Red Fountain craft and came face to face with the girl he loved more than anything._

"_Hey." Bloom answered to afraid to look into his eyes, just keeping her stare to the ground below her._

"_Look Bloom about what happened, I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."_

"_You scared me Sky, you weren't yourself and you said you didn't love me, and then you attacked us and tried to kill me. You said I meant nothing to you and that Diaspro was the only one for you. I thought I lost you for good." Bloom finally said looking into his eyes, hers filled with tears._

"_You could never lose me Bloom." Sky replied, giving her a hug and pulling her into a gentle, yet, passionate and short kiss._

"_Wait Bloom; try to listen to my voice. It's me, your boyfriend. Darkar put you under a spell, this is not who you are, you're not evil. You might not be able to see it now Bloom but you have a true heart." Sky said as he was trying to break Bloom away from Darkar's hold on her._

"_He doesn't know anything!" Darkar roared_

"_I know what your heart is like, I felt it. Your heart is full of light Bloom; your heart is so pure and good, that it saved me. You didn't let me go and I'm not gonna let you go do you have to fight this Bloom. You have to break free, you have to come back, because….I, Love you"_

_**Later**_

"_Hey I finally found you." Sky said, he was looking everywhere for Bloom during the Alfea party._

"_I'm glad you found me Sky, we have to talk about what happened in Relix." Bloom stated while playing with Kiko_

"_Uh do you remember what I said to you?"_

"_Of course I do, what you said was really sweet."_

"_So you liked what I said, using the 'L' word and all?"_

_Bloom then turned to face Sky; she looked him the eyes and said, "I love you too."_

_Sky then broke down with happiness, he pulled her in close and they shared and loving and passionate kiss. That was the start of something more than the story boy meets girl._

_**End Flashbacks**_

Sky was then brought out of his thoughts; realization hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes were filled with sorrow, regret and the feeling of want. He wanted to see Bloom, he wanted to hear and see her. He wanted nothing more than to believe that she ran away leaving him heart- broken for a good reason. But the most thing he wanted was to have Bloom run into his arms, have him sweep her off her feet bridal style and kiss her, but he also wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, every single thing, and I mean everything.

"Hey Sky, you alright buddy?" Brandon asked Sky, he had seen Sky's face go from emotionless to sad, then happy and now regret.

"Guys, I-I think I made a mistake." Sky said looking back to face his friends

"What do you mean Sky?" Asked Nabu

"I mean, you're right, all of you are right. Bloom has always been there when I mistreated her so badly. She stuck by my side with Diaspro, and the witches and when I was spelled and everything, who am I to judge her, I feel like a pig thinking the worse and just saying those awful things about her. How can I live with myself? I should tell her, but then what would she say? (Sigh) All I want is to see her again you guys." Sky finished and hung his head low.

"Sky, do you want to stay with Bloom?" Nabu asked again

"Huh, what do you mean, what are you talking about?"

"Sky if you love her and really care about her, then you'll give her a chance to explain, forgive her, tell her how much she means to you and do what you have wanted to do before she left and we got kidnapped. Do what we have all wanted to do, ok? Now do you love her?"

Sky thought about it long and hard, he thought about the good and the bad and soon his decision made them all smile.

"I love her more than life itself. She is the light in my life, she's my savior and I can never repay, nor thank her enough for saving me from Diaspro and saving me countless times and staying with me this whole time. I want to go after her, I want to find her, I'm gonna save her from this evil person this time, its' time to repay the favor."

"Well I think that's great. We should bust out of here before we do anything, cause I for one want to see my girlfriend again and teach that guy a lesson he'll never forget, and if he hurt one beautiful golden lock on her head….HE'LL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" Brandon said with such venom in his voice.

All the guys nodded in agreement, Riven was about to add something else when all of a sudden a scream was heard through the entire prison area that they were locked in. They all recognized the multiple screams that shouted their names.

"RIVEN!"

"BRANDON!"

"TIMMY!"

"NABU!"

The guys soon froze and took out their weapons which the kidnappers were too stupid to take away from them. They were all so scared because first came the screams, then stuff shattering and then there was silence.

"THE GIRLS!"


	6. The KoKoya Caves part 1

_**Hey everyone, glad to know u liked my last chapter; again this chapter is dedicated to winxprincess and Starfire1994. Thanks winxprincess for your kind words, alright u guys ur ideas r written on paper and they will be used in later chapters. By the way my musical was 'Grease is the Word' but I was an extra oh well missed skewl so who cares. Anyway I hope u guys enjoy this chapter too.**_

_**Previously: **__All the guys nodded in agreement, Riven was about to add something else when all of a sudden a scream was heard through the entire prison area that they were locked in. They all recognized the multiple screams that shouted their names._

"_RIVEN!"_

"_BRANDON!"_

"_TIMMY!"_

"_NABU!"_

_The guys soon froze and took out their weapons which the kidnappers were too stupid to take away from them. They were all so scared because first came the screams, then stuff shattering and then there was silence._

"_THE GIRLS!"_

_**Back to the story**_

_**The KoKoya Caves part 1**_

So soon within 1 hour, Bloom, Flora, Tyler and Andrea' were on a craft heading towards the KoKoya caves looking for the Kanya stones. Flora was checking over the entire map looking for any difference or monster hideaways to watch out for, Tyler and Andrea' were acting all cute, well actually Andrea' was doing that, Tyler was just trying to drive the aircraft. Bloom was next to Flora just thinking what the legend of the Kanya stones might be.

"Hey Flora, do you think we'll ever come back and save our friends and boyfriends?" asked Bloom

"Hmmm I don't know the answer to that Bloom, but what I do know is that we shouldn't give up hope, everyone else shouldn't why should we?" replied Flora giving her a questionable look then turning her attention to Andrea' giving a sick look, then turned her attention back to the map.

'Flora's right, why should I think like that, I have to save my friends or the worse could happen to them' Bloom thought, drifting off into a light sleep.

_Bloom's Dream_

"_Bloom!? Bloom!? Bloom where are you?" a voice in the distance called her._

_Bloom slowly got off of the ground and turned her head towards the sound of the voice. It reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on who the person was._

"_Huh, What, where am I? Who said that? I'M OVER HERE!" Bloom yelled, she recognized the person, it was SKY! Bloom turned her head to try and find him and soon standing behind her was the guy who's heart belonged to her._

"_Hey Sky. Oh My God, you're ok. I thought that scum did something so horrible to you and I would never…" She then say his eyes, they were different almost emotionless._

"_Sky? What's wrong with you?" Bloom asked getting scared_

"_YOU LEFT ME! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY, YOU BROKE MY HEART, NOW IT'S MY TURN!" 'Sky' yelled at her._

_Bloom's eyes were filling up with tears, then out of nowhere someone pushes past her and stands besides Sky her arms around his shoulders , staring back at her, it was Diaspro._

"_SKY WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!"_

"_I told you Bloom, you broke my heart, now it's my turn. I'm marrying Diaspro tomorrow, you're not invited but I do hope you better get into the program because she is now part of the Winx Club, and everyone's got somebody and we're all going out as a date thing. Oh to bad you don't have anyone, enjoy living your life alone Bloom. YOU DESERVE IT". Then Sky walked away with Diaspro without looking back into nothing leaving Bloom alone._

_Bloom sunk down to the ground and sat on her knees and cried her heart out._

"_SKY!!" she yelled slamming her fists onto the ground, "COME BACK SKY, I'M SORRY; I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO. SSSKKKYYY!!"_

**Reality**

Soon Bloom jolted awake looking around and saw Flora staring at her with fear and concern in her eyes.

"Bloom sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked

"I-I had the worst nightmare, Sky, he left me all alone and then you guys left. It was too horrible, he can't forgive me for what I did, and you're the only person who knows why I left. I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No sweetie, we've just arrived, I told Andrea' and Tyler to go on ahead, they went into that cave over there." She replied pointing to a cave about the size of 3 elephants with moist coming from the cave and icicles on the entrance. "I came to wake you up, but then you started yelling and screaming and kicking. Sweetie, nothing will happen I promise, not one person from this group of friends will leave you. Now c'mon we have a different cave to enter."

"What about the love struck fools?" Bloom asked laughing at her joke

"There were two caves the one we're searching in is the cave that has the Kanya stones. The one those two are searching is the one where a strange signal came from, they went to go investigate it. We have the new techno hands free talkman, Tecna gave it to each of us before they were kidnapped, I've got yours and mine here, the others have Stella's and Musa's." Flora added

"A Talkman, Oh like a walky-talky from Earth, cool. What kind of signal was it Flora?"

"Just a radio signal or something, not totally sure because Tyler raced off with Andrea' before they could tell me anything more than what I already know. Sorry."

"Don't be Flora. Now c'mon we've got some stones to find and some friends and boyfriends to save too." Then the two raced out of the ship, grabbed their survival gear that was packed in the back and started their journey into the cave. A while away two cloaked figures watched as the two girls ventured into the cave to search for the stones.

"You still think that the boss will be happy when we bring these two back?" asked the first one with a masculine voice.

"I don't know baby, but what I do know is that we are missing the action back there. If we don't get back soon we won't be able to see those stupid pixies being destroyed right now. C'mon" Soon the two figures walked back into the shadows planning their next move for their master.

**With the guys**

"THE GIRLS!"

Brandon then took out his phantom blade out and started breaking the cold, metal cell trying to get to their girls aid in time to stop whatever was trying to hurt them. Soon the others joined in and within a little over 1 minute they were running hallway after hallway listening to the distant screams of their beloved girls. Then there standing before the unconscious forms of the girls except for Layla, attacking them, trying to hurt them was themselves.

"LAYLA" Nabu screamed he tried to run to help his girlfriend's side who was already done on one leg, when he was stopped by himself, but this Nabu had white eyes instead of the usual light blue ones.

"Nabu? W-what is going on here?" screamed Layla

"hahaha don't you get it Layla, you're just hallucinating I am the only Nabu around here. Now say hello to god for me won't you?" yelled the fake Nabu, he shot a dark energy plasma ball at Layla, she covered her face preparing for the impact.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Nabu, he dove in front of Layla and got hit himself instead of Layla.

Layla uncovered her eyes and saw that she was ok except for the bruises and cuts alover her with an unconscious Nabu in front of her.

"NABU!" Layla and the real guys all cried out. Layla kept shaking Nabu's arms begging him to wake up but he was out cold or maybe even worse.

"NO! GUYS LETS LEAVE, MOST OF OUR WORK IS DONE. WE'LL MEET AGAIN LAYLA…AND FRIENDS!" then all the guys left laughing their heads off.

"Layla, what on earth happened here?" Helia asked, checking Nabu's pulse, while the other's attended to their girls and Sky helped Layla to stand.

"W-we were trying to think of a way out of this mess and figure out what happened when Tecna was shot from behind and bashed into the wall over there." She pointed to the far end wall Timmy was with Tecna in his arms. "We tried to get to Tecna but then you guys came out of nowhere."

_**Flashback**_

"_Well hello there girls. I hope we haven't come at a bad time." An evil spine tingling voice said from behind, it was Timmy and the guys._

"_GUYS!" the girls screamed they were about to run to them when they remembered something_

"_You aren't our guys, you just shot Tecna. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" yelled Musa, she ran over to Tecna to see if she was ok._

"_Oh please you think that there is more than 1 of each of us? C'mon don't be so naïve, well I actually expected it from Miss Popular and Miss Music destroyer." Riven said, simply smirking_

"_RIVEN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME AND STELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE!?" Yelled Musa, all Riven and the guys did was simply laugh_

"_LOVE? YOU GIRLS? PLEASE…we never really liked any of you, it was just a charade, you know an act. Besides we were good but the girls who work for Baltor are seriously sexy if you get my drift." Brandon said_

"_ENOUGH!" A voice shouted in the shadows, "Talking time is now over, ATTACK! NOW! ATTACK THE ONES YOU ONCE CALLED YOUR LOVE OF LIVES!" It was Baltor, neither of the girls had time to react, nor did they have the strength to fight because as soon as the command was given the boys leapt into the air, pulled out their weapons and started to attack the Winx. Soon 3 minutes later only Layla was standing, well half standing and being verbally abused by who she thought was Nabu._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh no! They think that we did those horrible things and say those horrible things?" Brandon asked

"Y-yeah, the girls were too upset to fight so they gave up and let the fake versions of you all attack and knock them unconscious. I was the only one to be left fighting, not believing that Nabu said and did those things, I didn't think he was good before I met him, so now I am gonna believe him. I'm sorry Nabu; I shouldn't have let you take the fall." Layla started to cry, holding her love in her arms.

"Hey c'mon now Layla it wasn't your fault, it's Baltor's." Sky answered

Then there was a sound, it sounded like footsteps, then there were voices, the guys got in front of Layla, Nabu and their girls, they took out their weapons and soon came face to face with a fairy in her winx form and a red fountain student. The guys lowered their weapons and asked who they were.

"Hi there, the names Tyler I go to Red Fountain and I guess you all do too. This is my girlfriend, Princess Andrea' of Titnum, I come from Popularus. So you guys need a hand?" Tyler said extending his hand to Sky.

"The names Prince Sky of Erekliyon, this is Helia, Riven, Timmy, Brandon and that is Nabu, so who sent you" Sky asked

"Miss Faragonda of Alfea sent us. She had us go along with two others, oh what were their names again baby? You know brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, very tall and skinny?" asked Andrea'

"FLORA!" cried Helia

"That's it Flora, uh thanks Helia."

"Wait, you said two girls came with you, one was Flora, who was the other? And where are they?" Timmy stated

Andrea' didn't have time to answer as her talkman started ringing.

"Oh excuse me a second. Yellow?"

"Andrea' we have been here for what seems like about 2 hours and all me and Flora have faced are wet cave walls and cold wind. Have you found the signal in your area?" Bloom asked over the talkman

"Uh hey…girl, yeah we found the disturbance, turns out it was a group of people with a talkman, hey that's pretty funny now isn't it?" Andrea' started to laugh but stopped seeing the look on Layla's face.

"Hey can I borrow that for a second thanks. Hey this is Layla from the 'group' who am I talking to?" Layla called back

"LAYLA! AHHH!" the receiver screamed

"ouch! Man that hurts answer the question."

"ok ok jeez, I haven't been gone that long Layla. ARE YOU OK, ARE YOU HURT WHERE'S BALTOR HOW ARE THE GIRLS!?" Bloom yelled

Layla gasped she knew only one person besides Flora and her friends who would be that concerned.

"BLOOM?!" Layla screamed

"That was it, Bloom. Man I have got to write these names down." Andrea' answered

"Oh my god Bloom, you're back, when, how, who?" Layla asked talking fast

"yes I'm back and for good this time I promise, I got back today actually and via a portal I made, than magix bus and it was Flora, she has stayed in contact with me since I left."

Before Layla or anyone else could respond there was a loud scream in Bloom's background.

"GOT TO GO YOU GUYS I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE FIRST CHALLENGE TO GET THE KANYA STONES! ANDREA', TYLER, STAY WITH MY FRIENDS OK, HELP THEM WITH EVERYTHING, BRING THEM BACK TO THE SHIP AND WAIT FOR ME AND FLORA. GOT IT?"

"GOT IT!" they answered, then there was another loud bang and two girls screamed and laughed at what seemed like a monster, then the line went dead.

"NO!" everyone screamed

"Well," Started Tyler, "Looks like our leaders have given us orders, c'mon we'll help you back to the ship."

Everyone nodded, they picked up the girls, Sky got Nabu and Helia helped Layla out of the cave, but all Sky could think about was what he had just heard.

'She's back, she's really back. Now's my chance to get an explanation then make up my mind, but first I have to figure out what I'm gonna say'.

_AW! Sky found out Bloom was back, how cute. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next time on Hunted Down: Bloom and Flora face the three challenges that lurk to finding the Konya stones and our heros and heroines wake up. Plz read and review. Starfire1994 and Winxprincess thanks 4 ur advise. Winxprincess- thanks for offering your help. I'll c u soon___


	7. The KoKoya Caves part 2

_Hey guys thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they always inspire me. What's to come in this chapter: We join Flora and Bloom as they encounter their first challange on their search for the Kanya stones, and then we arrive with our fav. Characters to see what they think about everything, but what else...? Only I know, you just hve 2 wait, read and c 4 urself. ENJOY! Also I'm so sorry about the late update, this time I completely 4got but I have sooo many new ideas thanks to Firebloom101's idea of a notebook, thanks again everyone. ENJOY! (I'm so sorry)_

_**Previously on Hunted Down:**_

"_Oh my god Bloom, you're back, when, how, who?" Layla asked talking fast_

"_Yes I'm back and for good this time I promise, I got back today actually and via a portal I made, than magix bus and it was Flora, she has stayed in contact with me since I left."_

_Before Layla or anyone else could respond there was a loud scream in Bloom's background._

"_GOT TO GO YOU GUYS I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE FIRST CHALLENGE TO GET THE KANYA STONES! ANDREA', TYLER, STAY WITH MY FRIENDS OK, HELP THEM WITH EVERYTHING, BRING THEM BACK TO THE SHIP AND WAIT FOR ME AND FLORA. GOT IT?"_

"_GOT IT!" they answered. Then there was another loud bang and two girls screamed and laughed at what seemed like a monster. Then the line went dead._

"_NO!" everyone screamed_

"_Well," Started Tyler, "Looks like our leaders have given us orders, c'mon we'll help you back to the ship."_

_Everyone nodded, they picked up the girls, Sky got Nabu and Helia helped Layla out of the cave, but all Sky could think about was what he had just heard._

'_She's back, she's really back. Now's my chance to get an explanation then make up my mind, but first I have to figure out what I'm gonna say'._

**The KoKoya Caves part 2**

"FLORA?! Are you—wait, w-what happened to you?" Bloom asked while trying to contain her laughter. Right in front of her was Flora, drenched in water which was either from the moist of the cave ice or there was something else. "On second thought Flora, please for the sake of my ribs, don't tell me."

Bloom continued to laugh about how something called a bat might have done 'something' on Flora's head. Soon enough she calmed down and Flora had a smirk on her face, but it soon turned into one of pure fear, Bloom turned around and she saw a 10 foot tall monster.

This monster was not only tall but sure as heck scary; it had two large fangs on the top sides of his mouth, light blue, royal purple and silver colored skin with giant, grey spikes on his back all the way down onto his large tail with fins on the end (weird). This monster also had a large green and black circle shape on his chest and had orange eyes.

"UH BLOOM I THINK I FOUND OUT WHAT MADE ME WET AND I DO NOT LIKE THE THOUGHT OF IT RIGHT NOW!" Flora yelled over the roar of the mighty beast before them.

"Hahahahahahaha what's the matter pixies, afraid of a 'little' monster?" laughed an unknown, bone chilling, and skin tingling voice. It belonged to Icy, Flora and Bloom turned and Icy was standing there with a look set to kill.

"ICY!" Bloom screamed, "What do you want!?"

"Oh haven't you heard my dear Bloom? I am your first challenge and I am also your LAST!" laughed Icy, "Icy demon, ATTACK THEM. LEAVE NO PIXIE DUST BEHIND! Hahahahaha"

"You won't defeat us this time Icy! C'mon flora" Bloom said ducking a swing from the icy demon

"Yeah Bloom, let's get that monster." Agreed Flora

"LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!" they yelled

Soon Flora was floating before the monster in her beautiful mostly pink, green, light blue and yellow halter-neck mini dress with light pink lipstick, green and pink wings, elbow-length, pink gloves and blue spiral jewelry on her legs with a pink gem in the centre.

"IVY INTRAPMENT CAGE!" Flora yelled waving her arms in a circular motion and then throwing energy at the demon/ monster trapping it in an Ivy cage with vines around his arms and legs stopping it from moving or plying out from the cage.

Then Bloom appeared right beside Flora in her mostly blue, yellow, green and pink halter-neck mini dress, blue neck covering with a pink bow, light pink, elbow-length gloves, light blue, dark blue and normal blue wings with charms on the ends, ankle-length dark blue and light blue jewelry and heart-shaped blue pendant in the centre of her dress.

"DRAGONS FURY" Bloom shouted summoning a large, fiery dragon the size of the beast who was trapped in vines.

The fiery blast headed straight toward the ice beast at around 80km/h starting a fire on the precious vines then defeating the monster that was attached/ trapped within the vines.

"NOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE; I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Icy screamed

"Too bad Icy, we win and you lose for the hundredth time." Bloom retorted

Then Icy vanished but not like she usually does, it was more of a cancelation than a transportation spell.

"Bloom, I think that wasn't the real Icy. This cave has an energy running through its walls, I can sense it." Flora said running her hand along the walls of the cave then the ice crystals.

"What does that mean exactly Flora?" Bloom asked

"Well if this cave has energy it means it's alive. I believe that these ice crystals aren't really ice crystals at all." Seeing Bloom's confused face she continued, "Bloom I think these crystals are Koda stones, the stones that can project a life-like image of something or someone. My guess is that these stones have been spelled to sense a challenge, a powerful one for a first challenge in our quest for the Kanya stones." She finished

"Wow, so since it's alive we can expect to confront things we've encountered together with the Winx Club and the guys?" Bloom asked with some understanding

"That's correct," she answered turning to Bloom, "We also must treat this cave with respect, since it's alive and we must not hurt living things. Now Bloom in the words of Stella, 'Let's move out before something else bad happens'." Flora said imitating Stella as she talked which earned a few giggles from each other.

**With everyone else**

_Stella's POV_

'_Ow my head, it feels like a ton of bricks landed on it and the rest of me, oh for the love of fashion how it hurts-wait I didn't cause this much pain upon me BRANDON DID! Oh man when I see him I will send him straight back to Ereklion and I'll make him pay, THEY'LL ALL PAY! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'_

_Musa's POV_

_Bump, bump, bump_

'_Ok ouch, ouch, ouch, sheesh, I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster or someone is playing music or singing SO out of tune. What happened, where are my friends….wait….RIVEN and the guys attacked us, what happened to everyone? Oh man he is a dead, dumped man!' now if I could only find the strength to move and open my eyes. It's on Riven!'_

_Tecna's POV_

'_This is illogical; Timmy would never hurt us let alone me. The probability that he would hurt us was, like, a 99.99% chance of safety…I guess that even a .1 of a % chance doesn't always mean your completely right. How could you Timmy? I thought you loved me, you told me so. I'm sorry Timmy but you're going to start a war, then I will retaliate and you've made me your enemy. The war is on.'_

_Regular POV_

Everyone was walking back to the ship following their new teammates, Princess Andrea' the stuck up snob and her boyfriend Tyler, the love struck fool of a hero. Layla noticed that the only ones talking the entire trip was Andrea' and Tyler, of course it was only lovey dovey stuff to each other.

"Guys, everything is going to be ok. The girls might think that your evil but they can't that I am, once they hear what happened they'll surely believe me and then we can well y'know recover from these painfully painful injuries." Layla said trying to be optimistic while walking ahead of them but far behind the couple that made her sick.

"Layla, they might believe you-" Riven started

"I KNOW they'll believe me. For the love of Tides I was there when "you guys" attacked us." Layla interrupted using her air quotes.

"Right, as I was saying, they will believe you eventually-" Layla was about to interrupt again but he silenced and continued, "But what happens when they wake up, cause they won't know straight up, and they are gonna be so miffed." Riven finished

"Ok how 'bout this? You stay far back and maybe I'll put a force field around you, I don't know, and I will calm them down and set them down and tell them. Then they will go over to you give you a hug, a kiss, an 'I'm sorry', recover from their injuries, find Bloom and Flora, save them if we need to, go help with finding those freaky stones, find Baltor, kick his butt again and bing bam boom we're done. Now how's that for a plan?" Layla stated

"Oddly easy and oddly un-thoughtful," Timmy answered

"Ok so I skimmed a few details, but that's the general plan." Layla replied

Layla earned a few grunts and groans, giving her the idea that they were only paying half attention to a word that she had said.

"Hey, Lila was it? We've made it to the ship; c'mon we'll fill you in on everything so far." Andrea' yelled out to Layla

"Ok great thanks, oh and it's Layla, Princess Layla of Tides just so you know, and another thing; you. Have. Already. Told. Us. What. Is. Going. On." She replied as nicely as she could through clenched teeth. Layla had told this air head her name and that she told them the plan more than once since she met her.

"Layla right sorry, again. Hey Tides? Your realm is close to mine, AWESOME! Hehe" Andrea' giggled

'Oh man! Oh rulers of Tides give me strength to not strangle her' Layla said in her head.

**Somewhere else**

Baltor is sitting on a throne in a room painted black and red with giant tapestries surrounding the entire room with blood red carpet and a table in the centre of the room with a crystal ball on it showing him the guys, Andrea', Layla and Tyler on their way to the ship on it.

"So, those miserable pixies and pathetic Heros think that whatever their plan is, can stop the unstoppable and all mighty BALTOR, HOW PATHETIC!" Baltor laughed uncontrollably then his 'faithful' witches entered.

"My lord, our creations are ready and waiting for your command to commence phase 2. What would you like us to do now?" Darcy asked, bowing to Baltor

"They will have to wait until the time is right. I will know when the time is right to execute phase 2. Now my witches go and keep watch on them and keep them happy, I want you all to be on standby. That is all." Baltor replied

"Yes my lord" they said in union, bowing and returning to their rooms and their creations.

"Everything is falling into plan, mwhahahahahaha. Soon Bloom, very soon, whether you like it or not you will join me and you WILL be my queen and not even that crummy boy toy of yours will be able to stop you, not that he would want to anyway because he is no longer your boyfriend nor does he like you at the moment. MWHAHAHAHAHA!! SO LONG BLOOM! HAHAHA!"

_That's it everyone, sorry for the late update again, it slipped my mind I am so, so sorry again. I hope you enjoyed it, plz read and review. HAPPY NEW YEAR oh and a late MERRY CHRISTMAS! ___


	8. Who are You?

_Hey everyone Happy New Year! Well this is the chapter you hve all been waiting 4….WE SEE HOW EVERYTHING GOES WHEN THE GIRLS AND NEBU WAKE UP! Yay! ____ Lets hope that everything works out…or the girls are really miffed and they blow their heads off…oh well let's c wat happens. Again, I don't own Winx Club or the Red Fountain boys but I do own Andrea' and Tyler. I would also like to let everyone know that I have changed my PenName to Tattle-tail-Secret09, I'm sorry if this has or will be an inconvenience to anyone but my name really did suck._

**Chapter 8: Who are you?!**

While Bloom and Flora were talking about what their next move will be, Layla, Tyler, Andrea' and everyone else had arrived to the ship and Stella, Tecna, Nabu and Musa were placed on separate chairs resting while the others talked about their next move…of course it was a few feet away for the guys sake.

"Ok Layla, if this doesn't work….we will SO be turned into a crisp. Their looks could kill us and not to mention their powers….they hurt." Complained Riven trying to keep calm and keeping watch over Musa without dying painfully.

"Hey, look Riven; I'm not saying that they are going to be in the land of rainbows and gumdrops. I'm saying that you must stay back, and HELLO! To them you guys "technically" tried to kill them; you tried to stab Musa, Brandon tried to strangle Stella, Timmy tried to shoot Tecna and Nabu tried to kill me with magic stealing power balls then stab me. Not so fun to see the people you love; try to kill you." Layla replied, looking at Nabu as she said the last part.

The guys were so shocked that they think they tried to physically kill them. Helia was the first to recover from the shock of his friends killing his girlfriends and his friends. Their attention was then turned to the right where Stella was starting to stir and groan.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled trying to run to her side when he was pulled back by Layla.

"Now let me see, should I use my invisibility powers for good or for evil….Haven't you heard a word I just said, if she sees you…then you are soooo toast." Layla answered letting go of Brandon's collar.

_Stella's POV_

I had been dreaming of a wedding whose wedding I wasn't sure. There were bright lights, but they were purple and black and I was being forced down the aisle wearing a very tacky blood red floor length, sleeve-less dress with glitter and bead work that went around my neck and red ankle high-heels and gold earrings with my hair up in a French role, I was also holding a bunch of black flowers and behind me was a girl with fire-red hair wearing a black wedding dress. That's right black. Her dress was strapless and was poofed out at the waist unlike mine. Her hair was done in a French bun with a plat around it with a veil down the back of her, and she had the biggest grin on her face, who she was I couldn't determine and her face was blurry but looked familiar. In front of me were the girls wearing similar colored dresses all different styles.

Up ahead there were 4 other girls dressed in Blood red dresses, we were all brides' maids. They were all standing alongside one another waiting for me and the bride to reach the front where the minister was, near the end, the end 3 end girls looked familiar and the last one I had never seen before. The guys were on the other side of the Alter wearing black and red tuxedos and the last groom I had never seen before. The end girls looked like Icy, Darcy and Stormy, but they were pleased with the outcome almost happy. That's when I noticed that one Winx Girl wasn't at the Alter with the other brides maids; I turned behind and knew who was getting married and to who. Then the vision started blur and soon the picture faded away. I was starting to wake up and groan when I heard familiar voices.

"Stella!" Someone yelled. The voice sounded distant, like it was running towards me but was pulled back by someone, who….Layla!

"Now let me see, should I use my invisibility powers for good or for evil….Haven't you heard a word I just said, if she sees you…then you are soooo toast." Well I see she hasn't lost her sense of humor or her attitude…WAIT! What happened to her? I have to wake up, curse my beautiful brown eyes with makeup on, the one time the makeup had to dry up and stick my eyes together, closed.

_Normal POV_

Layla saw Stella start to move her head and her hand went to her eyes. She saw the guys start to get nervous especially Brandon who looked absolutely petrified.

"Guys stay back ok?" Layla told them, they nodded and she went up to check up on Stella to see if she was ok. At that moment, the others were starting to wake up, all except Nabu.

"Stella? Stella you ok girl?" Was all Layla could say. Stella rubbed her eyes with her hands and turned her head slightly facing Layla with a weak, small smile. That was all she could manage with her exhausted form and painful body.

"Hey Layla are you ok? Wait what happened?" Stella asked hoarse-fully thanks to 'Brandon' trying to strangle her. Layla and the others hated to admit it but she was in pretty bad shape, they all were. Stella could barely move without being in unbearable pain, but before Layla could return a smile or a response Stella's eyes fell upon Brandon and her eyes narrowed. She shot up so fast you would barely notice her; she jumped off her seat despite the pain and shot a sun ball at the guys.

"Whoa!" Brandon yelled jumping just barely missing the shot from Stella.

"What, for the love of fashion are you doing here!?" Stella yelled forming another sun ball and barely standing, Layla pulled Stella towards her.

"Layla what are you doing, they tried to kill us!" She yelled, just then 2 more voices were heard.

"Geez Stell as if your whining wasn't bad enough." Musa stated, sitting up clutching her stomach at the same time.

"I-I don't think Stella being quiet is logical. Stella what happened now?" Tecna asked sitting up holding her head in her hand. Then they all faced the guys and the shot up out of their seats, and then they fell back down from pure exhaustion.

"Tecna! Musa!" Riven and Timmy, they tried to run to them but were held back by Helia and Sky.

"Guys! You alright?" A very concerned Layla asked

"Oh we'll be fine, just fine once we teach them a lesson," Stella stated, her voice dangerously calm

"Stella. No. Please don't fire anything until you listen to us." Brandon said coming closer, ignoring Layla's word of advice to stay away.

"Don't you come any closer Brandon; don't make me hurt you I'm starting to wonder if Brandon is your real name. Have you lied to me about your name too, for the SECOND time!? Huh?!" Stella asked, "You had better not move a muscle buddy or else." She fired but Brandon and the others dodged, Musa and Tecna were shocked that Stella had enough energy to do so.

"No Stella, listen to me, I haven't done anything, that wasn't me. I would never say such horrible things to you, ever, you mean too much to me." Brandon answered coming closer to her, all she did was get a scared look on her face and place Layla, Musa and Tecna behind her and she backed up.

"No Stella, I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Please Stella" Brandon begged looking at her eyes, they were filled with pure fear, and then they suddenly changed to a sight for sore eyes, literally. They looked like eyes of pure fury and anger; they would light a room on fire.

"That's what you said the first time, when we first met, and the second time when I gave you another chance when you lied to me about who you were or are or whatever. But now you're telling me to listen to that again for the third time, NO CHANCE!" She yelled. She then put up a force field that sent the guys flying backwards into the front of the aircraft. Musa, Tecna and Layla jumped up from the crash.

"Guys!" Layla shouted. She tried to help them but Stella's force field she was holding up kept them inside and others out.

"Layla what are you doing? I'm trying to stop them from hurting us again, I mean Brandon strangled Stella into unconsciousness, Riven stabbed Musa but barely missed her heart, turns out that he made a hole in her shirt, nothing else if she hadn't put up her sonic speaker force field." Tecna started, Riven was horrified at what he was hearing, if Musa hadn't put up the force field she would have, no, he couldn't even think that.

"Not to mention that Timmy shot Tec in the arm grazing her shoulder and wrist. He's just lucky that I'm stuck over here and my powers are down, they are all lucky at that." Musa finished turning a gaze to Tecna as she held her shoulder with her good arm. This shook Timmy to the very core, he saw her shoulder, there was a graze the size of half his palm, lucky it stopped bleeding earlier when he found her, he made sure to stop the bleeding before taking her to the ship, too bad he didn't notice just how big it was.

"Guys they didn't do it." Layla answered, when they wore confused and disbelieving looks she continued. "Baltor somehow made evil versions of them and used them against us. He knew that we wouldn't hurt them; he knew that they're our weakness; he tried to make sure that we couldn't catch up with Bloom and Flora, but I doubt that he counted on some help Faragonda sent us. Princess Andrea' and Tyler, they've been helping us, they're with Bloom and Flora. Look point is that these guys aren't evil, hell, they aren't even smart, and they wanted to stay by your sides instead of staying back when they knew that you all would try to kill them. If you don't believe me, look at what Brandon did, you fired sun balls at him, barely missing him, yet he kept moving closer to you, carefully. If you don't believe that and you don't believe me, then who can you believe?" Layla asked them.

"Layla we believe you, but then again, you saw them attack us too. Hello! Nabu used his own magic on you. Knowing his magic, he could have killed you and you still want to think he and all the rest of them are good?" Musa asked

"Musa, you knew that I was the only one fighting because I don't like to go down easily, what you didn't know was that before I passed out, they came. There were 2 of everyone, the evil Nabu tried to kill me but the real Nabu, my Nabu, ran in front of me and took the blow for me. That's why he's over there." Layla replied sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Guys, she's right. We wouldn't hurt you, why on earth would we hurt you if we love you?" Timmy asked, looking straight at Tecna.

"Ok, I'm gonna lie down now, and you'd all better be gone by the time I wake-" Stella couldn't finish before she fell backwards from using all her energy.

"STELLA!" Brandon yelled, he ran towards her and caught her in time before she hit her head on the ground.

"Hey I think Stella's got the right idea, right Tec?" Musa asked sleepily

"Which part, the nap or the guys going-" Like Stella, Tecna fell backwards too.

"The-the second part Tec-Tecnaaaa" Musa finished falling forward sleepily saying Tecna's name longer than intended. Timmy and Riven caught them just in time.

"Well….that could have gone better." Layla added

"Ok, they want us gone and they still don't believe Layla. This is bad, they think she banged her head or something; Man they believe what they've seen more than whatever Layla says, we're sunk." Sky said pacing back and forth.

"Ok, ok don't panic. Let me think, think Layla think." Layla muttered to herself as Timmy, Riven and Brandon put the girls back on the seats like earlier only this time they stayed right next to them, not caring about what happens to them.

"Guys if you want my opinion, I think we should focus on something that's happening now." Helia said. Everyone gave him a 'what are you talking about' look, so he continued.

"Like the fact that Nabu's coming to." He answered, Layla swiftly turned around and noticed he was right, Nabu had turned his head and had been listening to their conversation since the girls had passed out; he was now looking at Layla and smiling.

"Nabu, you're awake!" Layla yelled, she ran over to him and gave him a gentle, yet big hug.

"Nabu, are you ok, you have nothing broken or scratched or-" She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers; it was a gentle kiss that only lasted a short minute.

"Of course I'm ok. I feel even better knowing that you're ok Layla. I am so sorry that I didn't get there earlier so you didn't have to take what 'I' did and said to you and-" This time it was Layla who cut him off.

"Don't. Don't say that Nabu, you didn't know that Baltor would sink so low. Besides if you didn't come then I would think that you really did attack me and would hurt you. Thank you for taking that blow from yourself, you know you didn't have to and-"

"Didn't have to my foot Layla, you were barely standing and you couldn't use your magic, you were so weak. There are some things you can tell me not to do, but not protect you and not help you in your time of need is something you cannot tell me not to do." Nabu finished, and then he leaned in and kissed Layla once more. When he pulled away she was smiling, she helped him up and the guys came up and said their 'how are you', even Timmy, Riven and Brandon did.

"It's good to have you back man, we're all glad, especially Layla. Man she is so bossy, how do you stand her." Riven said smirking at his joke but had pay back when Layla shoved him playfully.

"She's not bossy and I 'stand her' as you said because I love her." Nabu added smiling that Layla and Riven had their attitude and strength back.

"AW! That is so cute. Just so adorable if you ask me." One voice said

"It looks like that it is very logical, very sweet and story-like, but logical." Another voice added

Everyone turned to see Tecna and Musa half awake staring at them but were shocked when they realized that they had been caught red handed spying on them.

"Busted!" Layla half yelled, half joked at them.

"Says the person flirting with the enemy," Musa replied

"Oh? And how long have you been up spying on me?" Layla asked in return

"About from the part where Nabu said 'She's not bossy' and everything said after that. We half awake because somebody, I won't say who, yelled Nabu's name, then we woke up when the people near us moved away and we heard what Nabu said. If you ask me I would have done this-" Tecna said, and then shot a digital sphere at the guys, just missing Layla who was pushed aside by Nabu. All the guys were trapped in the sphere at least that's what they thought; Brandon had dodged it and landed beside Stella.

"Nice shot Tec!" Musa said high fiving Tecna

"GUYS! Put them down right now! They aren't dangerous. Didn't you see what Nabu did and said, he said that he loves me and he just pushed me away from that sphere of yours Tecna. Can't you guys just stop using your powers and give them a chance to explain; besides your energy needs to be spared so you don't faint again." Layla said looking at how exhausted Tecna looked at that moment, keeping the guys up in the air. Soon Tecna sighed and let them drop with a "fine, speak".

Layla helped them up but was stopped when she heard Stella wake up and shriek when she saw Brandon, then she saw him fly into the wall next to her.

"Stay right where you are now, you no good ex-boyfriend, evil, best friend killing, good kissing, great toned body, lying, cheating good for nothing-" Musa cut Stella off

"Stella! As much as we don't want to, we said we were going to listen to them. No yelling, no cutting off, and no magic or powers. Tec and I promised Layla that we'd listen to them ok?" said Musa, Tecna nodded in agreement

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I can't do this-" Stella finished by putting a force field around, Layla, Musa, Tecna and herself.

"Stella You can't. Your energy, you don't have the strength to hold that up forever." Tecna stated, trying to reason with her.

"Shut up Tecna, I can do it. Now you guys speak." Stella said coldly

"Stella it's me, Brandon, the REAL Brandon. Don't you remember, 'you bring out the cheesy side of me,' you told me so yourself." Brandon started referring to the time Stella told Brandon he was cheesy just before she went to save Bloom from Darker in sophomore year. Stella's face wore an expression of confusion, and then she knew what he was talking about.

"C'mon Stell you said that you didn't care whether I was a knight in shining armor or if I was the simple squire you came to love and understand. You told me it didn't matter to you." Brandon continued. Stella remembered that day, the day she was trying to protect Alfea and Magix from the army of Decay back when they first met.

Stella's face eases slightly and Brandon took that as a sign to continue but still be careful about what he said and did.

"Please Stella. Remember how I acted around you 24/7. But if you can't believe any of the good times and if I have to prove to you over and over again how much I love you then I'll do it, just say the word, right then and there, I'll do it. If I had to fight a million dragons and kill Baltor myself and die doing so just to make you smile, or hear you laugh, or make you see how much I love you, how much I care, if that's what it was gonna take to keep you safe and happy and prove to you how much I care and love you, then I'd do it in a heartbeat. We'd all do that over and over again for you girls, just to keep you safe, we'd do it, no questions asked." Brandon finished with seriousness, all the other guys nodded in agreement. Layla was smiling at how good Brandon was doing at the moment, she thought that if he kept going with what he was doing then he might win back the trust. Musa and Tecna had tears going down their faces, it wasn't much and they were silent tears but they were tears none the less, they thought what Brandon said was beautiful. Stella soon after had half a smile on her face but she still kept her force field up, she kept her eyes firmly on him but then she couldn't take it anymore, she turned her head to the side not wanting to look at him.

"Stella, please. Look at me." Brandon pleaded with her

"I-I don't want to, your eyes were white and full of hatred. Those eyes scared me and almost chocked me to death!" Everyone was shocked at Stella's sudden outburst, but were most shocked when they saw the marks on her neck, red, almost as if they were just made, when they were made almost 2 ½ hours ago. "You said that it would be a nice reminder and a goodbye present."

Brandon was so shocked and hurt that she thought that he would do such a thing to her. Seeing her in that much pain and having a mark to show for it, it broke his heart just thinking about it.

"Stella I-I would never ever put my hands on you in a bad way. The only time a gentleman should put his hands on a lady is when he has their permission, like hugging them for example." Brandon said, terribly hiding his sadness and heart ache.

"Hey I know what I saw and felt, not to mention what I heard from you. Saying some words and a change of clothes is going to change my mind about what happened." Stella replied coldly

"A change of clothes?" Brandon muttered to himself, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he had an idea. "Stella what was a wearing when I-I hurt you?" Brandon asked. This made everyone confused, everybody except Layla and of course Brandon. Layla smiled, she knew that Stella was the queen of fashion and notices every single thing that a person good and bad wears, Brandon knew that too and he also knew that he had a secret weapon, one that no one else anywhere had; a gold bracelet/ machine, his Interdimensional Messenger (IDM) that Stella's father gave him as a gift to prove that her father approved of Brandon as a boyfriend. His old IDM had broken by Stella accidently.

_Flashback_

_Brandon had asked Stella to a picnic by the lake just the two of them since there were no classes and Brandon wasn't in trouble again._

"_Hey Stella, catch," Brandon said throwing a grape at Stella for her to catch in her mouth. Of course it missed, knowing Stella._

"_Wha-" It hit her right in the eye. "Brandon! Hehe you are so dead" Stella grabbed a handful of grapes and started chasing Brandon throwing grapes at him. Brandon then turned around swiftly grabbing her around the waist, spinning her around while she squealed in delight._

"_Brandon put me down or you'll be sorry." Stella cried_

"_Not until you surrender and put the grapes down." Brandon answered_

"_Never! I want revenge" She giggled, she tried getting out of his grasp but in doing so, she made Brandon walking backwards so he didn't get bashed by arm strong body, but then he tripped on a rock and both of them fell backwards and landed in the lake, soaked._

_They both came back to the surface and started cracking up and they didn't notice but they were mere millimeters away from each other and were staring into each other's eyes. Then the next thing they knew, they were kissing passionately, Stella wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and Brandon sneaked his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him._

_After a few minutes of kissing the broke for air and Stella was staring into Brandon's eyes once more._

"_You know if you hadn't tripped, I would have won and gotten my revenge." Stella added with a sly smile making its way to her face. _

"_Oh really now Stella?" Brandon answered with a chuckle, all Stella did was nod_

_Brandon couldn't help but laugh at her antics then he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head so she was looking at him dead on, then he kissed her tenderly and it only lasted a minute, he looked deep into her eyes and said "I love you Stella. I always will", then he kissed her again._

_Suddenly they were interrupted by some sparks coming from Brandon's IDM. Brandon saw that it was broken and it was full of water._

"_Oh Brandon, I'm sorry. I broke your little talk-to-me machine." Stella said solemnly, Brandon just shrugged and looked at her, no sorrow showing on his face._

"_Stella, it's ok, I don't care. I'd rather it brake then you get hurt if it explodes." Brandon replied they just laughed and kissed once more enjoying each other's company, not returning to their respected schools until 5 minutes before curfew._

_End Flashback_

Everyone was confused as to why Brandon had asked such a silly question, even Stella.

"What?"

"I said, what was I wearing when I-I hurt you?" Brandon asked once more

"Y-You were wearing a black fitted T-shirt, red jacket with grey down the sides, red pants, grey down the sides and silver or great shoes. You also had the tackiest little ring on your finger; I'm guessing it was an en-engag-engagement ring, why are you asking me this?" Stella asked, eyes tearing up.

"No Stella…engagement ring? Never mind, Stella forget that, I mean what was on my wrist?" asked a stunned Brandon

"Your wrist? W-well you weren't wearing anything on. Your wrist." Stella said slowly. Then she realized that 'he' wasn't wearing his IDM when 'he' attacked her. She looked at his left hand, there was no ring, then she looked at his right wrist, there it was, Brandon's IDM, Stella smiled. "You weren't wearing anything on your wrist. You weren't wearing anything on your wrist Brandon! You weren't wearing anything on your wrist!" Stella cried happily

By this point everyone was beyond lost, they were staring at Brandon as if he was an alien from another planet.

"Stella, what does that have to do with anything? So he wasn't wearing anything on his wrist, why is that so important?" Tecna asked utterly confused. Stella could only turn to her, smiling and turned back to Brandon and lowered her force field.

"It means that they never attacked us." Stella replied staring at Brandon. Then she ran up to him and hugged him tenderly and tight at the same time.

Musa and Tecna were so stunned at what she just said. Musa then leaned next to Tecna so she could whisper. "Hey Tec any idea how she worked that out or how we know that she's right?" Musa whispered

Tecna was about to answer when she figured out what Stella was talking about. Brandon had his pure golden IDM on his wrist and no ring like Stella had said. Then she saw that Timmy had his IDM on too, unlike before when 'he' attacked her, there was no IDM on his wrist; this made Tecna smile.

"Musa, the guys didn't have their IDM's on their wrists before. But they're wearing them now. They didn't attack, THEY DIDN'T ATTACK US!" Tecna cried happily with silent happy tears running down her cheeks. Then she felt totally guilty about thinking that Timmy, her Timmy, could do such a horrible thing to her, she looked down in shame.

Timmy saw what she did, he felt bad that she felt bad, he hated seeing his angel down. He walked over to her, took her chin in his hand and stared right into her eyes.

"I know that look Tec, you shouldn't feel guilty you did nothing wrong. Baltor played everything into his hands; he planned everything and made every single calculation accurate. All I care about is that you're safe and sound and you have your trust in me again. You have nothing to be sorry for Tecna. What we must do now is track Baltor down, save Bloom and Flora and then we can have a video game standoff." Timmy said with chuckle, this caused Tecna to smile.

"There's the smile I was looking for." Timmy added

"I'm sorry I thought you would do such a thing Timmy, I-I should have known but I didn't, I was blinded by my own judgment, and love and anger that I-" Tecna was cut off by Timmy's lips making contact with hers.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I told you, you have nothing to be sorry for. But I know you're still going to feel guilty no matter what, Tec when we all said we'd do anything for you girls, we meant it. If you have to say sorry a million times then all I want to say is I forgive you, to me you might not have done anything wrong but you seem to think so, so I forgive you Tec." Timmy answered, nothing more was to be said, Tecna was crying much more by now and she pulled Timmy into a tender and loving kiss.

Musa soon realized what Stella was talking about, thanks to Tecna she did. She stepped very slowly and carefully up to Riven, as usual he was in his usual stance with his arms crossed, he was looking at Musa curiously at how she was acting around him now. She was a few steps away from him when she finally spoke.

"Riven I-I'm so sorry, I should have known that you would never want to kill me, it's just that when we first met you were all full on attitude and against relationships and was totally rude to me and the girls and then I-I saw you attack me and all those memories came back, it scared me to death. Then the fake you ran at me and held your phantom blade to my neck and 'you' tried to stab me, if I hadn't used my powers the fake you would have…just I was scared and I'm so sorry. Ok that's all I wanted to say." Musa said sadly, she turned to leave when she felt a hand go around her wrist and she was pulled back to him, they were just mere centimeters away from each other. Riven held Musa's hand right up to his chest and looked her straight in the eye.

"I already lost you once; I'm not prepared to let that happen again." Riven whispered, then he leaned in and kissed Musa pulling her close making sure she didn't go anywhere again.

He pulled away smiling at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for and I am sorry for being the jerk that made you scared back then. If anything it is my entire fault, I made you scared and nervous back in our first year, but then I realized that you are more important to me than anything and my attitude was and is the worst thing ever. Musa I never ever want to hurt you again and having you think I did almost kill you; I-it just tore at my heart. I know I'm not the one to really admit their feelings and emotions, but I have to be honest, I almost lost you and losing you is worse to me than losing a fight or even winning one for that matter." Riven said, he looked down at his shoes finding something better to look at, he didn't meet Musa's eyes, he was embarrassed.

Musa giggled at how cute Riven was being. "Oh shut up and kiss me Riven." With that Musa's lips met Riven's in a nice and gentle kiss.

Layla was pleased with the guys, she was glad that they weren't turned into a crisp. Then she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist, she knew it was Nabu.

"Well, now that's what I call a happy ending. Too bad Flora and Bloom couldn't have seen it though." Nabu whispered into her ear

"OH NO, BLOOM!" Layla cried

Everyone started at her as if she was completely crazy but realized that they still needed to help Flora and Bloom. Layla and the girls ran to the door of the ship but it was slammed shut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor little girls; can't go help and save their little friends, such a sight." A mysterious voice said.

Everyone was wondering where it came from, they guys drew their phantom blades and the girls were about to transform when they were stopped.

"DON'T!" Helia cried, "You girls are too weak, save your strength, whoever it is we can take them right guys?" The guys all nodded and stood around the girls in a protective circle awaiting an attack.

"Hey you think you're so tough? How 'bout you come down here and face us yourself you coward." Layla screamed into nothing, and then there was another voice, a somewhat familiar voice.

This voice was feminine and giggled at Layla's comment. "Poor Lila, you haven't got a clue. None of you do. No one knows the destruction and torment that awaits your little friends. Hehehe oh and don't worry little prince, our lord will make feel at home, very at home, you can count on it."

Layla knew those voices and was shocked to the bone; she stepped out of the circle and knew exactly where these two mysterious voices were.

"Show yourselves Andrea' and Tyler. You call yourselves good; you're not worthy to call yourselves students of Alfea or Red Fountain. Come out here so I can kick your butt!" Layla yelled

Soon Andrea' and Tyler appeared out of the shadows, Tyler holding onto Andrea' with his phantom blade spear drawn.

"Well you should have my congratulations for finding out where we were, not to mention who we were." Andrea' said in a cute, little innocent voice.

"How on earth did you find out little Layla? Did you keep tags on us? Hahaha" Tyler replied in a sickly voice that made Nabu's blood run cold.

"Your little precious princess there called me the wrong name…AGAIN!"

"Well, well, well. Temper, temper Layla. You should really watch your attitude, it can cause trouble," Andrea' smirked, she then started to giggle like an innocent school child.

"Alright that's enough! You want to fight you metallic princess, well fine. LET'S GO!" Layla screamed, transforming into her Enchantix form.

"NO! LAYLA YOU CAN'T!" Nabu screamed trying to change Layla's mind.

"Oh yes I can, I'm not going to let this little metal making tutu dancing sunshine come here and insult me and my friends! If she wants to make me angry then she'll deal with the consequences." Layla added

"Hehehe this will be fun. METAL MAGIC TRANSFORM!" Andrea' screamed, she held out her right arm and there were her metal bracelet was, started to glow then bright circles of light started forming around her. Those circles started spinning around her entire body, from the chest down to the waist, to her arms, her legs and finally her head, her hair was placed in a side pony-tale. She kissed her fingertips and winked as she twirled and finished her transformation with back to the girls, but turned so her face was facing them, her left hand on her hips and her right hand out doing the peace sign in front of a swirly background of green and pink.

Andrea's outfit was a gorgeous one piece leotard, with glittery sleeves, pink, purple and black design along the chest and down with a black bead, swirly design around the neck with gorgeous light pink knee-high boots. Her pony-tale had a gorgeous light pink bow, and her hair had a silver, glittery tiara with matching silver heart-shaped earrings and metal bracelets on her wrists.

"EW! No wonder she went all evil on us, anyone who had to wear that outfit would definitely go to the dark side. I mean glitter is so out and light pink I mean EW how old are you, 5?" Stella complained

"ARGH! You'll regret the day you insulted my attire!" Andrea' screamed, she shot a dark beam of energy at Stella but was blocked by a fluid pink force field.

"You want to get to my friends; then you'll have to get through me first!" Layla interfered, she smirked at how mad Andrea' looked it was a sight that would put ROVE Live out of business.

"Fine by me! METALLIC MIND BARRAGE!" Andrea' shouted. A huge storm of balls of black and grey energy fell from her hands and were coming at Layla, she was trying to dodge them when one hit her left arm causing her to yelp in pain and fly back into the south wall.

"Layla!" Everyone screamed they tried to run to her but Andrea' had put a spell on them so they were paralyzed, all except Tecna, she was suspicious and she had greater reflexes than she let on.

Tecna transformed into her Enchantix. Timmy saw this and tried to stop her but Tecna was ignoring his pleas to get her to stop from using her energy, not even Layla could get through to her. Tecna was just walking toward the anger management metallic princess with a questionable look on her face. Tyler saw that Timmy was trying to help Tecna as was Nabu with Layla, so he ran and made sure they couldn't help anyone but holding his twin orange phantom blades to their necks making sure that they had nowhere to go.

"Alright that's enough. You want to play rough I'll give you rough!" Layla cried she was about to advance on Andrea' from her sitting position but was suddenly stopped by Tecna.

"What!? Tecna are you crazy, she's throwing balls of energy at me. I can't let that go on without punishment!" Layla cried

"No. Layla, there's something not right here, about her about what her strategy is. You already got hit; if you get another and you fly into the wall again you will be out cold. You need your strength just as much as the rest of us, please Layla let me handle this." Tecna's face showed determination and a look that no one could figure out, it was a cross between 'I know what she's up to' and 'I'm not sure what she's got in-store.'

Layla sighed it was futile to reason with Tecna if she was along the lines of figuring something out. Nothing could distract her from what she was determined to get answers for. So she backed off and watched, clutching her side from the pain.

"You want to die first, fine so be it. METALLIC MIND BARRAGE!" Andrea' screamed once more, the attack was more powerful than the attack that was aimed at Layla; this one could end up with Tecna in a coma if she were hit.

"TECNA!" Everyone screamed

"TECNA, MOVE! DON'T BE STUPID! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Timmy cried, tears were streaming down his face, his heart was tearing apart at the sight of seeing his love being blown to bits by a perky princess. He thought he lost her before when she thought he betrayed her but seeing this and not being able to do anything was killing him.

The balls of energy came closer and closer, Tecna closed her eyes blocking out all the screams of her name from her friends and blocked the pleas from Timmy to stop and use her powers and the pleas to stop being directed at Andrea'. The balls of energy were just centimeters away when….

_Hi everyone I'm so, so sorry about the late update again, I hope this long chapter made up for it and thank u to those of u who hve stuck by my story with how badly it takes me to update. Thanks again and review plz ___


	9. Betrayal of a Friend?

**Betrayal of a Friend? You can't be serious!**

_Previously on Hunted Down_

_The balls of energy were just centimeters away from Tecna._

"_TECNA!" Timmy screamed_

_Present Day_

"TECNA!" Everyone screamed. The energy balls came going straight at her; Tecna closed her eyes, everyone thinking she was waiting for the impact.

"Die Pixie! Die!" Andrea' screamed; a sickly evil expression all over her face as she laughed like a maniac. Everyone turned away not wanting to see what would soon happen.

Suddenly, the energy balls went straight through Tecna and disappeared. Everyone was silent; Tecna opened her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"NO! How did you avoid my attack, no one has ever figured out my strategy before!" Andrea' cried in frustration.

"Hehe what's wrong, scared?" Stella taunted as she recovered from the shock of seeing her friend in one piece.

"Tecna, how-where-what…I can't even finish a single sentence." Layla stuttered, she was stunned that an attack, A. Went through Tecna and didn't harm her or give her a single scratch and B. that they soon disappeared once they went through her.

Tyler had a look of pure fear written on his face, he dropped his sword from the guys' necks and stepped back very, very slowly.

"How-how did you know. No one has ever known my lovey bear's secret attack before." Tyler stuttered, he knew nothing of the Winx Club and their men but he knew everything about his 'lovey bear'.

Everyone had the sickening look, as if they were going to throw up over what Tyler had said.

"Hey princess, anyone who has been "attacked" by you has never read a specific book and they don't listen probably. No offence girls." Tecna stated, giving her friends the no offence look, but they nodded in approval and understanding. "If you did however listen, then you would know that she said 'Metallic Mind barrage'. People from the realm of Titnum not only have powers of metal and weather but they are also quite known for their mind tricks, Andrea's trick was one of the many spells these faeries are known for. I knew she was from Titnum the minute she said her spell, her tricks only work if you believe that the attack is real, all I did was believe they weren't real and imagined them disappearing rather, then go through me and hit you guys. Andrea' you might have powers over metal and such, but you're dealing with a fairy whose powers are of mind and technology; you've met your match." Tecna finished smirking proudly.

Andrea' growled in pure frustration and was about to throw another ball of energy when something shot her in her wrist causing her to yelp in pain and stop the incoming attack. She looked in hate to see that Timmy had conquered the spell immobilizing him and fired his gun at Andrea'.

"You might want to give yourselves up. You're outnumbered and I'd say that if I could break your pathetic spell then my friends here can too, hehe, I'd say you're in very deep trouble." Timmy answered readying his gun for another shot.

All the guys broke free of the spell and picked their weapons off of the ground while helping their girls off the ground from breaking control of the spell. Tecna turned around and started smiling, then turned back to the floating pixie.

"You wanted a fight, well, now you have it." She added with a deadly calm voice and a deadening glare.

"ARGH! This is not over, not unless you go down. I'll fight you alright and I'm not going to lose not as long as Baltor has the key. Let's fight" Andrea' said, she leaped into the air and started firing attack after attack one after another, not caring who got hit.

"Solar Sun Beam!"

"Digital life source!" Tecna and Stella cried, they combined their attacks together and shot Andrea' out of the air. Meanwhile Tyler was an expert fighter, just like Saladin had said; he was dodging 6 incoming attacks and strategies and wasn't even trying very hard, but he was tiring himself out. Musa and Layla on the other hand were planning and waiting for an opening, they saw it, just what they were looking for- Andrea' was distracted by pain shooting up her spine and Tyler was being backed up to a corner, close to Andrea'. Musa started the plan off with a favourite, a beat boxing sound mix, with a rap and her special attack.

(Beat boxing sound)

"Yo, you little bratty princess, I'm gonna diss you, squish you and make you pay with my double beat down attack. Pitch less barrier!" Musa rapped, she cried out her attack and Tyler and Andrea' in a purple barrier, barricading them from getting out, but there were 2 twists, things and attacks could go in but the barrier played really loud, screeching noises like a microphone that wasn't working. Layla then flew above them and executed plan B. she raised her arm about to give an attack via the ground below the two prisoners when she stopped and noticed something.

_Flashback_

"_You wanted a fight, well, now you have it." Tecna said with a deadly calm voice and a deadening glare._

"_ARGH! This is not over, not unless you go down. I'll fight you alright and I'm not going to lose not as long as Baltor has the key. Let's fight" Andrea' said, she leaped into the air and started firing attack after attack one after another, not caring who got hit._

_End Flashback_

_**Layla's thoughts**_

"_**The key? What could that possibly mean, wait, professor Palladium said something in his classes about Titnum. They have one of the hugest and well known libraries in all the realms, some have said that it contains books and spells from all realms and even from old covens mostly good but they have 2 books on 2 very much evil covens…oh what were their names again, the sinister triplets and the witches of Hades! That's it. But the library also had an orb that belonged to the Witches of Hades, the 'Orb of destruction'. Wait- the key, the key— THE ORB! BALTOR HAS THE ORB OF DESTRUCTION! With that much power realms could suffer, especially...Titnum, of course, Andrea' isn't evil, she's working for Baltor so she can get the orb back and save her realm and the universe, I have to help her. Poor Tyler had to help her since he loves her, you do anything for the person you love; I learnt that from experience.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Layla was brought back out of her thoughts by the sound of Musa's voice.

"Layla? Hey Layla, wake up girl!"

"Huh, what, oh Musa. Sorry did you say something?" Layla replied

"Yeah girl. Why aren't you attacking them, you're the only one who can defeat them, they are evil, we have to finish them off and turn them into Faragonda and Saladin."

Layla looked deeply at the poor teenagers that were suffering from the pain of the pitch less sound barrier, Musa had trapped them in. She frowned out how she was acting and turned her head to everyone below her.

"No. I won't." She replied lowering her arm, turning her body, fully facing everyone.

"NO!" Everyone cried

"No. I won't attack an innocent person. _Spells were cast on this prince and his princess; everything must be changed including events and nothing less. Spells were cast now make them past, Remove them now, please don't ask me how._" Layla cast a spell to change the effects that Andrea' had caused through bringing back her orb. All the girl's scars, marks, bruises and pain had disappeared like nothing had happened and Andrea' and Tyler were released and the evil sound disappeared too.

"Layla why in the name of all good music did you do that? They're evil, we had a chance to stop them and stop Baltor-" Musa started

"NO! Musa, they aren't the evil ones." Layla started, she flew down to Andrea' and Tyler and helped them up to their feet. "They're the good ones, the ones protecting all the realms." Layla finished looking Andrea' in the eyes and smiling, she smiled back at her.

"Layla love, I know you have been through a lot, but I have got to say this and I mean this in the nicest possible way, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! You probably took a pretty bad bump on the head or you're tired from helping the girls. Please stay away from them." Nabu said

Layla sighed, "They aren't evil at all, they're just forced into something." Layla said turning to him, she turned back to Andrea' and offered her hand in a shake. Andrea' seemed confused but saw the look in Layla's eyes; she was offering a peace and co-operation between the two, she took her hand with a smile on her face, but on her face was a look of guilt.

"I am sorry for your lose your highness." Layla stated quietly, she knew that Andrea's perkiness was just a cover-up for when she and Tyler were told to attack her and her friends and her stupidity was also a fake role of a person.

"Thank you for everything and figuring this out, so I haven't technically done anything wrong, I haven't broken the deal. I am so sorry for all of this Layla, just so you know, that stupid perky girl back there wasn't me, I'm like you just you know from different realms. I love to go on adventures and to be honest, this isn't my real hair color nor is my name really Andrea', I had to make sure you really didn't recognize me as 'one of the most famous and well known princess' realm wide', I hate that they call me that. If you could ever forgive me, I promise to help you, we both do." Andrea' answered turning to Tyler as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Of course I do, and I promise to help you, both of you." Layla answered back, and then she turned back to her friends receiving a lot of confusing looks and 'you have to tell us what is going on' looks.

"Guys, Princess Andrea' is really Princess Adrianna, one of the best rulers of Titnum and any realm. Titnum's most powerful library, 'Archive of the past', well the realm's most powerful orb the 'Orb of Hades' was stolen by Baltor. Adrianna and Tyler were bribed by Baltor to help him, and then he'd give the orb back. He bribed them not because of the power, obviously he thought he had enough power, no, but because of Adrianna's power as Princess of Titnum and Tyler's excellent sword skills, he knew that he would come with his love, love makes people do strange things for the ones they love." Layla explained looking at Nabu and everyone.

"I know some of you don't believe me but I am terribly sorry, but if we don't get that orb back, then destruction will come our way. That orb is like Pandora's Box from earth, there is nothing powerful enough to stop it, not even the dragonfire. If you still don't believe me then watch this." Adrianna stepped away from everyone and closed her eyes and spoke a spell in Titnum's old language and she turned into the real princess.

Standing in front of the Winx Club and specialists was a beautiful girl of about 5"9 with dark brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and light pink lips with lip gloss on them. This was the real, beautiful princess of Titnum, she was known for her personality, kindness, good looks and of course her leadership over her kingdom since her parents had passed away when she turned 14. She was given a trial on her 15th birthday and once she proved she could handle the responsibility so she was crowned and named ruler of Titnum.

Stella remembers her dream. She then realized that the princess and warrior in front of her were the mystery man and women who were involved in the wedding. She thought that Baltor was going to make her best friend his queen and either make her go down the aisle or put a spell on her to have her walk down the aisle to the alter to marry Baltor. If that was true then that meant that her friend might have to marry Baltor, there was only one way to know for sure.

"Wow. Ok I believe that you are the real ruler of Titnum. Adrianna, we'll help you, but do you mind if I ask two last questions." Stella started

"No not at all, and please call me Andy. Oh and if one of them has anything to do with attacking you guys, I'm so sorry, as a ruler I must do anything I can to prevent the destruction of my realm and other realms as you would know Stella, Solaria is a wonderful place full of light and life. To be honest, I never hated any of you in fact I admired you, all of you are known realm wide from saving the universe 2 years in a row from those witches." Andy stated smiling sadly

"We don't have a problem that you attacked us as long as you had a good reason. My second question is- is my- with Baltor- ok this is hard to ask. Ok um, before I woke up here I had a dream about a wedding with all of us as bridesmaids and grooms men and the witches and Andy and Tyler were involved in the wedding. I was walking down the aisle, not as a bride but a maid of honor and the bride was behind me with a beautiful gown on and a smile. At first, I didn't know who it was but as the image faded I realized who was getting married. I also saw that someone was waiting at the altar and that was Baltor." Stella saddened; she couldn't say it especially with Sky right next to her.

"Stella, you can ask me anything. What are you trying to ask me?" Andy asked

Stella sighed, either way they all needed to know the truth and she needed an answer. "Andy, is Bloom going to marry Baltor and become his queen?"

_Hi everyone I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I respect all reviews. I promise there will be more Stella and Brandon, Tecna and Timmy and all the couples. I hope you enjoyed it, plz read and review. Thanks ___


	10. I'm sorry what? My Girlfriend's engaged?

_Hi everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter, I wrote it several times before I got it interesting. Thank you for all your reviews I love hearing them the good and bad and they help me make other chapters and stories better thanks._

_Anyway, last time on Hunted Down, Tecna survived an illusion attack, Andrea' revealed that her true identity was Adrianna (Andy) and that Baltor was holding her realms most powerful orb so that he could have Andy and Tyler work for him and Stella asked Andy if Bloom was going to be married to Baltor, is she right? Only one way to find out, enjoy!_

**I'm sorry, what? My girlfriend's engaged?**

"Stella, you can ask me anything. What is it?" Andy asked

Stella sighed, and asked the question she was dreading to ask for so long. "Andy, is Bloom going to marry Baltor and become his queen?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, Sky was wide eyed, he hated to know that his last words to Bloom would be 'You can't leave, what about us? Don't you care about us?' and his last thought of her was 'I never want to see her again. I don't care what happens now,' especially since he didn't mean saying that to her and he was stupid to think about her like that.

The silence was killing Andy. She sighed and braced herself for the screams from her new friends. "Yes. When Baltor had made me and Tyler work for him by our will, he told us that we had to do whatever it took to get you 10 out of the way so that he could marry Bloom and conquer all the realms with the Dragonfire." Andy said, she didn't look at anyone, she found that the floor was more interesting to look at.

"B-but Bloom wouldn't d-do that willingly. Would she?" Musa stuttered she was scared that Bloom had gone over to the dark side and help Baltor destroy everything.

"Well from the way I treated her I don't see why she wouldn't." Sky whispered sadly. He was thinking it was all his fault.

"No. Sky please don't do this to yourself, I know Bloom, I've only spent a few days with her and Flora and from that short time, I have learnt that they both have a common trait: they know right from wrong and no matter what, they love their friends, family and of course, the loves of their lives. Sky, Bloom had a nightmare on our way here, it was about you. When she woke up she was screaming, yelling, squirming, punching, sweating and of course, guilt; she was positive that you hated her and you never wanted to see her again. The dream really shook her up and couldn't think straight or sit still; it was as if she had witnessed the death of someone she loved." Andy stated sadly, looking at the ground.

"Andy, if you don't mind me asking, what was her dream about?" Sky asked

"Yeah Andy, we would really like to know that is if you're willing to share." Tecna piped in.

"And before you say anything, we can take whatever it is you are about to say. We're strong, we can handle it, all of it." Layla contributed

Andy sighed; she was going to hate herself after this but she was wondering whether Bloom was going to be mad or if she would kill her, not really anyway. She looked at everyone in front of her; they had small smiles indicating her that whatever she said was okay, they wouldn't judge her. She looked up at Tyler and he gave her a reassuring hug.

"Alright, I'll tell you. You all might want to sit down, Bloom told us what her nightmare was about; she surprisingly remembered every specific detail of her dream." Andy answered.

Everyone sat down and waited for Andy to speak.

"Ok, it all started when Bloom fell asleep, she was tired from her journey to Alfea and hadn't had time to take a short nap. After awhile she started to fidget and moan something in her sleep…" Andy began

_Blooms Dream_

"_Bloom!? Bloom!? Bloom where are you?" a voice in the distance called her._

_Bloom slowly got off of the ground and turned her head towards the sound of the voice. It reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on who the person was._

"_Huh, What, where am I? Who said that? I'M OVER HERE!" Bloom yelled, she recognized the person, it was SKY! Bloom turned her head to try and find him and soon standing behind her was the guy who's heart belonged to her._

"_Hey Sky. Oh My God, you're ok. I thought that scum did something so horrible to you and I would never…" She then saw his eyes, they were different almost emotionless._

"_Sky? What's wrong with you?" Bloom asked getting scared_

"_YOU LEFT ME! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY, YOU BROKE MY HEART, YOU HURT ME REAL DEEP, AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" 'Sky' yelled at her._

_Bloom's eyes were filling up with tears, then out of nowhere someone pushes past her and stands besides Sky her arms around his shoulders , staring back at her, it was Diaspro._

"_SKY WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!"_

"_I told you Bloom, you broke my heart, now it's your turn. I'm marrying Diaspro tomorrow, you're not invited but I do hope you better get into the program because she is now part of the Winx Club, and everyone's got somebody and we're all going out as a date thing. Oh too bad you don't have anyone, enjoy living your life alone Bloom. YOU DESERVE IT". Then Sky walked away with Diaspro into the darkness without looking back, leaving Bloom alone._

_Bloom sunk down to the ground and sat on her knees and cried her heart out._

"_SKY!!" she yelled slamming her fists onto the ground, "COME BACK SKY, I'M SORRY; I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO. SSSKKKYYY!!"_

Reality

"…And then Flora started shaking Bloom to wake up. She was just screaming 'No Sky! Don't leave' over and over. Bloom was shaking like a leaf, I felt so sorry for her; she had at least 5 cups of Flora's herbal tea at least 5 minutes before we landed. Sky, she really thought that you would leave her for that chick named Diaspro and she felt like you were going to leave her…she also thought that, she-she deserved it." Andy finished slowly.

Andy looked around at all of the shocked, sad and broken faces surrounding her. They seemed like they didn't want to believe what they were hearing.

"Well, um, okay, uh Sky I think you have proof that Bloom isn't going to kill you like we almost were a few minutes ago." Riven added softly which earned him a slap upside the head from Musa.

"Sky, are you ok man?" Brandon asked

"Uh yeah, I-I think so. So Andy, my girlfriend, MY love, is going to walk down the aisle to 'here comes the bride' and arrive at the altar, only to be married to Baltor, the most villainous villain known through all the realms? Haha this is just so messed up." Sky cried, he sat down on a seat with his head in his hands and sighed.

"Hey Sky, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Timmy started, which earned him a couple of confused faces, "yeah I know that this looks bad, but, we still have time. We can find Bloom and Flora and stop Baltor before he hurts Flora and makes Bloom go down that aisle."

"Yeah Timmy's right, we'll go crash that wedding and get our girls back. We're gonna kick it to Baltor and those witches too." Musa agreed

"Yeah Musa, we can crash the wedding like we did on Solaria. We haven't done that in a long time." Stella cried happily

"Alright then it's settled. Prepare yourselves everyone, we're off to a party and we're gonna crash it too." Layla yelled jumping up to her feet and making her way to the door of the ship.

When Layla got to the door she was pulled back by Tecna.

"Layla, we are forgetting something important, we don't know where Bloom and Flora are, there are thousands of cave entrances and we could get lost."

"Andy and I know where to go. All we have to do is stay close together and be very, very quiet." Tyler answered, "C'mon the sooner we leave the better."

Everyone ran out of the aircraft and started to follow Tyler and Andy down the right path to Bloom and Flora. All the while one thought was running through everyone's mind, _'let's hope we're not too late to save Bloom.'_

**Bloom and Flora**

Bloom and Flora had just completed the first of three challenges to get the Kanya stones to defeat Baltor, they had also learned that the cave could project images or events that one feared or could give tests that involved people from the past or present.

"Hey Flora, what do you think Baltor has planned for everyone? Is he going to hurt our friends?" Bloom asked

"I don't know Bloom but our friends are strong, they won't give up. The guys won't give up either, they have too much to live for, they have us; they'll survive this they all will. If anyone can get through this with a hop, skip and a jump, it's them. You have nothing to worry about." Flora replied.

Sure Flora said that on the outside but on the inside, she was in a lot of pain and couldn't help but partly disbelieve her words. Her heart wasn't telling her what she truly felt; only the pain and longing for Helia and his comforting words and hugs, she desperately wanted to find him soon so she wouldn't have to face Baltor with just her and Bloom alone. Flora didn't know what to believe or what to do, all she wanted was her friends, Baltor gone and Helia, she felt stronger when he was with her fighting with her and having her back; Flora didn't think that she could give a good fight without her strength, her Helia.

Flora was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of distant laughter. Soon, all that followed was blinding white light as if she was heading towards "the" light, she felt herself being pulled straight ahead, she turned around thinking 'this is going to end very badly' when she noticed that Bloom wasn't with her.

"AHHHH!!"

Flora knew that voice and scream; it was Bloom. She tried to find her but was forced back by some kind of force field until she was standing in front of a large white wooden door with her name written in big beautiful golden writing with curly letters with green leaves hanging onto every letter. She discovered that this door was the next challenge. It seemed that her and Bloom were apparently heading into these ones by themselves, what they were specifically was unknown to her. She prayed Bloom was okay and wasn't in trouble, she prayed that they would find each other and the others soon and that Bloom only screamed from shock of losing Flora and the challenge itself.

With one last look back into nothingness and a deep breath, Flora walked cautiously and slowly towards 'her' special door. She reached the gold doorknob, turned it clockwise slowly and stepped through it, only to be greeted by a beautiful gold light. Flora felt herself gliding and falling, she didn't try to resist cautious of injuries, she trusted the force pulling her and soon she was floating just staring in front of her.

"_And this is Flora."_ Flora turned her head to where the voice was coming from, but what greeted her was a sight that shook her to the bone. It was her, Flora was staring at herself.

"_Wow, your pictures are so beautiful, they capture the wings of the dove so elegantly as if they were soaring through the air without the need to flap it's wings." _The other Flora said. Flora's vision wasn't working with her at that point in time but little by little she could see her friends and the guys, then her voice was caught and she couldn't breathe, she was frozen.

"_That's exactly what I was going for. I'm so glad that you got that." _A guy with long black hair pulled into a pony-tail reaching the middle of his back with pain supplies and wearing white pants and a green shirt bow before her, like a gentleman while introducing himself.

"_It is nice to meet all of you" This new boy eyed Flora mostly but it was unnoticed by her but was noticed by those around her. "My name is Helia."_

Flora's world was spinning and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hands were sweating and clammy, her heart was pounding, her voice wasn't working and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was racing and couldn't comprehend her thoughts or words to form a single thought or sentence. After 2 minutes Flora could only manage one word.

"Helia!?"

**Hey everyone I am sooooo soooo sorry about not updating in like forever and there is no excuse appropriate. I will however tell you how it slipped my mind, skewl (yay not) started and exams are tough, I went on a camp up in New South Wales for skewl, and came back just 2day with only enough time to do this medium length chapter. I am sorry that it isn't ,ong enough to show how sorry I am but time is of the essence. Also, my birthday is this Saturday YAY! And I am working on my party, so I wish all of you a good weekend and happy writing. **

**Plz read and review**

**P.S Thank you to all of those who still follow my story, I hope that some will stay and read and leave comments. Thank you all so much for all your reviews so far and putting up with me thank you again. :P**

**P.S.S I am sooooooo sorry**


	11. The Second Challenge

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating again but thank you for your patience and thank you to ChrisJan34 for hoping I had a good b'day party; Ok enough about me, sorry on with the story. **

_**Last time Flora and Bloom were split up and are taking on their second challenge alone. Ok, ACTION!**_

The Second Challenge- Conquering blasts from the past….Well For Some

_Flora's world was spinning and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hands were sweating and clammy, her heart was pounding, her voice wasn't working and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was racing and couldn't comprehend her thoughts or words to form a single thought or sentence. After 2 minutes Flora could only manage one word._

"_Helia!?"_

**Baltor**

Baltor was deep within a dark cavern, creating potion after potion using his very own magic. Maroon stone walls surrounded the entire laboratory room with shelves and shelves of bottles of potions and substances. The only light were candles and the light of finished potions.

"At Last!" Baltor screamed. He had finally finished his newest creation to try and destroy the Winx Club, Sky and the other specialists. He was putting all of his work and plans into this one or so creation/s. "With this complete, I will be able to destroy that miserable Bloom's so-called love and her pathetic friends! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Baltor looked at his finished creation and grinned wider than he had ever before. Before him was only a shadow but as he laughed harder and yelled 'SO LONG YOU MISERABLE FAERIES!' big eye lids flashed open revealing a pair of bright red eyes narrowed in an evil and a wide, villainous smile flashed with the thought of doom; their white teeth showing.

**Flora**

'I can't believe what I'm seeing! It's as if that door made me travel backwards in time, except I'm viewing it not reliving it.' Flora was mentally confused, she couldn't speak nor could she determine what exactly was happening.

Soon the vision before her started to fade away and Flora was soon alone in a pure white mist. Soon she was falling, falling faster and faster as time passed until she landed hard on a large field of grass. Hundreds of trees, flowers and animals surrounded the vast land of grass but there were no roads, only dirt paths and houses and people everywhere.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and grey and the winds began to blow viciously and the temperature was getting colder and colder with every second that passed. Then through the massive cold wind storm Icy appeared with a thirst to see some destroyed faerie.

"Icy!!" Flora screamed

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little nature pixie! Where's your little friend Bloom, hiding away?" Icy laughed

"Leave her out of this Icy. Stop turning this beautiful place into a snowy mountain"

"Well, looks like you'll have to try and stop me, won't you?"

"Very well then Icy, it's your funeral. Let's go Enchantix!" Flora screamed, but nothing happened

"Ahem, I said…LETS GO ENCHANTIX!!" Flora once again yelled but like last time, nothing happened.

Icy started to crack up and unfocused from her laughter. "Oh this is too sweet it has got to be fattening. Poor little pixie has lost her powers and with all of these magical beings and animals and plants to protect. How sad it is to see such a beautiful place become an ice paradise…oh wait I take that back! Hahahahaha ICY FORTRESS!"

**Bloom**

"AHHHH!" Bloom screamed so loud you would believe she made herself go deaf. There was pain everywhere; it was as if her body was trapped in an eternal infernal flame.

Bloom landed hard on her behind, blackness started to thicken around her; it was enduring and was very tempting to fall into the darkness and drift off, believing that what she went through was just a dream. Instead Bloom turned to her side and slowly and shakily got up.

Bloom surveyed her surroundings. She landed in a beautiful, fresh green grass area, large enough for two houses; there was a glistening lake just 2 meters behind her with tall forest-like trees surrounding the entire area that was covering Bloom from the sun, heat and civilization. Bloom recognized the area, especially the younger, beautiful red head eating a red apple under a tree just a few feet away from her.

It was Bloom! Bloom was on Earth, and not just any time period of Earth, Earth from 3yrs ago.

All of a sudden past Bloom, the trees and everything surrounding present Bloom started to fade away into the distant wind, swirling into a mini tornado and forming into the disgusting figure of Stormy. Hovering above Bloom, Stormy was cackling with laughter and Bloom was visible and was in the past.

Stormy stopped laughing. "Well hello my favourite Pixie! Welcome home!" She raised her hands high above her head and starting twisting her wrists in a formation that looked like a multiple circles spinning. "You worthless faerie you shall fall to your own worst nightmare! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bloom was sucked into a whirl wind bringing her feet high above the ground and slowly draining the blood from her body and spinning her until she couldn't see nor stand anymore.

Bloom was feeling light headed and undeniably woozy. She concentrated very hard and tried her best to survey her surroundings. In the distance crowds of people were swarming near the front of the park, she had to think quickly before the whole town of Gardenia would discover the existence of magic.

"Let's Go Enchantix!" Bloom tried to cry but her voice was muffled through the extreme winds of cyclone Stormy. She tried once more but instead she was greeted by nothing, no sperm of magic.

"What's this?" Stormy mocked "The meddling pixie lost her powers? Now this is the best surprise I've ever receive! Haha Farewell Bloom, it's hard to say it was nice knowing you! Cyco-clone!" She roared and many tornados started to fill up the entire park with Bloom right in the eye of them watching from above.

'Oh no, I have to stop Stormy, but I don't have powers and I can't risk messing with the past either.' Bloom thought distressed rising from within her. The tornados suddenly stopped and Bloom fell to the ground, hard and fast.

Bloom stood up slowly and looked around, everything seemed normal. She had to think of a plan, and fast. Bloom thought back to the day she discovered her powers, there was Kiko, Nut the ogre, Stella, her parents, Mitzy…wait, Stella! That was it; Bloom had to find past Stella, convince her she was a fairy and ask for her help.

"AH!" A scream echoed through the think trees that made up the forest. Bloom knew that voice and saw her past self run with Kiko towards the voice while present day Bloom kept to the shadows and followed her.

"Stay back ghoul! Ha! Take that!" Past Stella yelled, fighting off Nut and the ghoul crew. Past Bloom stood behind a tree and observed. A thought occurred to present Bloom, if she didn't have her powers, it was because her past self had them!

"Hahaha, your scepter is ours now!" Nut cried at the struggling Stella below him.

"Hey! Come get me! Wait, did I just say that?" Past Bloom questioned, utterly confused. Present Bloom only watched in amusement at the entire scene, right up until the point where Nut vanished.

She observed her first conversation with Stella, but she realized that Stella was about to collapse from exhaustion. But, it never came and Stella transformed back into normal form, but her outfit wasn't her princess gown when they first met, it was dark blue jeans with a pink T-shirt and yellow boots, accompanied with black bracelets.

'There is no way the Stella I know would wear anything like that. It's another challenge, but the cave knew it was risky if it was the real past. Which means…' Bloom stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself to Stella and her "old" self.

"Hold up! There's two of you? Are you twins or something?" Stella asked bewildered.

"No. I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy and unreal, but I am from another….dimension you could say. My name is Bloom and that Bloom there is me from when we first met Stella. I've lost my powers and I need your help to stop a witch named Stormy from destroying Gardenia. Please." Bloom pleaded. She looked at Stella who seemed to buy the idea, but her past self seemed unconvinced.

"You're right. That is totally crazy and untrue. There is no way that you're me." Past Bloom complained with her arms crossed.

Bloom sighed and stepped toward her "past self". "Look, if I weren't you, how would I know that you ride your bike everyday and refuse to get a new bike, even though Mitzy constantly teases you about it, because your dad gave you that bike and he fixed it up for you when you 6."

Past Bloom was silent for a moment and gave in. "Okay, I believe you." Suddenly the wind speed picked up again and Stormy appeared above the three.

"Oh how cute! Baby Bloom needs to beg help from her pathetic past self and the Solarian Spoilt Brat!" Stormy roared

"Spoilt Brat!!" Stella cried "Oh she really is asking for it. Future Bloom," she said turning to present Bloom "I'll help you, but I don't know about you powers, I'll distract her and you two figure out a plan. Sun Power!" Stella cried and transformed and started attacking Stormy.

Bloom and past Bloom looked at each other. "Alright, you're the expert, what do we do?" Past Bloom asked a little startled

"Well, you have my powers, I don't have my powers, so you're going to have to fight." Bloom answered

"ME!? I can't fight, I just found out I can shoot magical stuff out of my hand! How can I fight that witch?"

"I'll help you. Just close your eyes and focus on the power within yourself, let it build up, little by little until you can feel it within your throat and you release the power. Try it, you can do it."

Past Bloom did as she was told. She could feel the power rise within her, just as her other self had said. Soon enough she released the power and she transformed into her beautiful light blue mini skirt, blue sleeveless top and ankle high blue boots with yellow tiara. Past Bloom smiled down at her other self and flew up to help Stella.

"Dragons Blast!" Past Bloom yelled. The blast hit Stormy right in the back and sent her falling but she recovered and turned towards her and Stella.

The girls gave a quick glance at each other and joined their hands together and started flying in a circle, gaining more speed with each turn until fire was rising between the two. The fire rose high into the sky like a column and the girls shouted.

"Eternal Ignition!!!" They shouted in unison. The column of fire shot straight out of the circle and hit Stormy dead in the chest that sent her flying down to the ground, but she never landed. The image of Stormy vanished before she hit the ground and the whole of Gardenia vanished and present Bloom was standing in front of her other self and Stella.

"You have done well Bloom, but your toughest challenge lies ahead. We were merely the images of your first encounter with magic. Your friend Stella brought magic and everlasting friendship into your lives and you have grown from a timid young Earth girl into the last heir of the kingdom of Sparx who wants to save her friends. Good luck Bloom and remember, not everything is as it seems." The image of Stella smiled then she vanished. The image of Bloom smiled too, but turned into a ball of magic and floated back into the real Bloom.

"What does she mean 'Everything is not as it seems'? I can't think of that now, I need to find Flora." Bloom said and she used her magic to locate Flora and she then floated away.

**Flora**

"ICY FORTRESS!" Icy roared throwing her arms out and ice flew from her hands. Flora quickly dodged, but part of the ice scraped across her left shin. Flora hissed in pain and tried to find somewhere to hide and come up with a plan, but being out in the open with civilians everywhere, it was hard to find a hiding place and keep everyone safe at the same time.

Flora stood up and started to run away from Icy. Icy just found it a game of tag and darted after her. Flora's heart was pounding so hard inside her chest that she could hear it within her ears and she thought that Miss Faragonda back at Alfea could hear it.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep on going, but that was the least of her problems as her leg was bleeding and was starting to affect her running. Flora was starting to feel dizzy and faint, when she crashed into something ahead of her. She looked down below her and saw that she had run quite literally into Bloom.

"Oh my goody goodness, I'm so sorry Bloom. Are you okay?" Flora asked, helping Bloom to her feet.

"I'm alright Flora, but listen to me, none of this is real. It's an illusion and…what happened to your leg?" Bloom asked worried about Flora's leg that was pouring a lot more blood then earlier.

"Icy, attack, same old story…wait ICY! Bloom duck!" Flora cried and pushed her out of the way just as Icy launched an attack at the pair. They rolled a while away from her and they stood up again.

"Flora, I'll go get Icy." Bloom started but Flora caught her arm and stopped her "No Bloom. If you lost your powers and were challenged like I am now, I'm going to find a way to get my powers back. You take cover." Bloom didn't move "Go!" Flora cried and Bloom took off in a run

Flora started looking around for Icy but instead she got attacked from behind. Flora fell to the floor with a thud and a hiss, her back had three long cuts across it and blood was slowly seeping through her shirt and she knew it would leave a nasty bruise as well.

Flora tried to get to her knees but the pain was unbearable and she flopped back onto the ground. Icy's could be hear a distance away and she wondered why she hadn't finished her off. A scream cut through her thoughts and she finally saw Icy threw the icy fog that Icy created. Flora could see a little boy trapped between an old tree and Icy who was preparing an attack.

Flora would not let Icy hurt that small boy. She used all of her strength and got to her legs and broke out in a run, ignoring the pain she felt all over and the tears that threatened to fall.

The boy cowered in front of Icy and was begging her not to hurt him. She raised her arms to finish her off when Flora jumped in front of the boy and took the blow herself. The ice cut through her skin and was attacking every nerve in her system, she let out a blood curdling scream and fell to her knees.

Bloom ran up to her distressed friend when the entire village and Icy disappeared and they were left with the little boy and the same white mist Bloom recognized from before. Flora's cuts and bruises all healed suddenly and she looked up and smiled at the little boy.

"You risked your life to save me Flora. Even though you were in tremendous pain and you could barely move and you did not have your powers, you still helped me. You have proven that you are very strong and determined against all odds, you are a loyal and trustworthy friend that anyone is lucky to have. Just remember Flora, what you think you know is not always what is true." With that the little boy smiled and turned into a misty green ball of magic that floated back into Flora.

Bloom and Flora were soon floating again and the white mist disappeared and they were back where they were, the cavern that held the two doors.

"Well, I say we passed Flora." Bloom said totally confused

"Yeah, I guess so, but what did he mean about what I know not being true?" Flora asked herself

"I don't know Flora, but we should keep going before our friends pay the price. Let's go"

With that Bloom and Flora ran ahead and didn't look back. They kept running with the thought of their friends on their minds and they were now stronger from that challenge and knew that they could face anything.

**Winx Club**

"EW!" I cry echoed through the cave. Stella had walked through bat droppings…again.

"Shush Stella, the point of sneaking in somewhere undetected is to be very quiet!" Layla hissed as they all travelled through the cave.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. It's not my fault these bats don't use a bathroom." Stella complained

"Tyler, any idea how long we have left to go before we catch up with Bloom and Flora?" Helia asked ignoring Layla and Stella quietly bickering.

"Well, if Bloom and Flora are up to the last challenge, then we have, oh say, another 1 ½ kilometers to go." Tyler answered

"SAY WHAT!" Stella screeched scaring away the bats in the cave. Layla covered Stella's mouth with her hand and gave thumbs up for them to keep going.

"Wait." Andy haulted and Musa and Tecna crashed into her back.

"What, what's wrong Andy?" Musa asked

"The last challenge and those evil clones of yours. We haven't seen those hideous clones of the guys since, well, Tyler and I haven't, but you all haven't seen them since you were attacked." She said

"What does that have anything to do with -" Brandon asked when Tecna cut him off

"Andy are you saying that Baltor could be using them to trap Bloom and Flora?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I am saying." She said grimly "If that is the plan, Bloom and Flora may not make it to the final challenge and they won't get the stones and stop Baltor." She finished staring everyone right in the eyes.

"Well then, in that case, there is only one solution…" Sky started and he and Helia took off yelling for Bloom and Flora. Then everyone ran after them with Stella's complaining over bat droppings again and Layla left back.

"Well…so much for stealth and quiet." She said before running after her friends.

Behind her two dark mysterious shadows saw her retreating back and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Master Baltor, this is inferno and fauna. We have located the pixies and are waiting for orders. Do we follow?"

Baltor's voice at the other end started to laugh.

"Yes. Go and remember the plan, do not screw it up." The line cut dead

Inferno turned to look at Fauna who was investigating the footprints of the Winx Club and friends.

"Well, I do say we have permission to go on ahead as planned Fauna. This will be fun." Inferno smirked

"I agree and I can't wait to see their faces." Laughed Fauna

Inferno came out of the shadows and Fauna stood up and the distant light from behind shined on Inferno's gorgeous blue eyes and luscious red hair and they took off towards the group ahead.

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated, I would be lying if I said I forgot. Please don't hate me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R please! ******


	12. Identity Crisis!

**Hey everyone 3 or so chapters left before it's the end of Hunted Down. Thank you BloomandSky4eva for leaving a review and for not hating me. Thank you also to everyone who is reading this story, here's another chapter which is dedicated to BloomandSky4eva. ENJOY! ******

_Last Time_

_Bloom and Flora were given a tip concealed within a riddle that could be used to their advantage when facing Baltor. They also accomplished the second challenge, but now have 2 mysterious evil doers following the Winx Club and co. What happens now? Let's find out…!_

Identity Crisis!!!

Inferno and fauna were silently following the Winx Club and friends as they ran ahead to try and catch up with Bloom and Flora before Baltor and those guy clones did and try to hurt them. They kept running, past every boulder and bat droppings they saw.

Suddenly a bright light embraced them and there stood monsters upon monsters that completely surrounded the group.

"Oh great, this is just great! While Bloom and Flora are being attacked by those horrible as clones, we're gonna be fish fingers!" Stella cried

"Fish fingers?" Andy questioned "Never mind. This must be the first challenge. Every challenge is different per group…at least sometimes. I guess our only way to find Bloom and Flora is the same way they took…by fighting and completing those challenges too!"

Each o the bys took out their weapons and each girl transformed and they all begun fighting for their friends.

**Bloom and Flora**

Bloom and Flora were severely drained of energy and could go no further. They both sat down to rest against some smooth, flat rocks and suddenly fell asleep, both dreaming with smiles on their faces.

_Bloom's Dream_

_She felt like she was flying again…what she didn't know was that she was really dancing. Bloom opened her eyes and was met with the handsome young face of Sky. He was smiling so big she was worried it would fall off his face, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling back just as big. Bloom looked around and saw that she was in Erecklion ballroom dancing with her friends around her. She looked down and saw her dress; it was a gorgeous light blue and silver gown that had short sleeves, a blue cape coming from the edges of the sleeves all the way down to the ground. The dress showed off her curves and slightly came out on the waist down with silver streaks on the sides and a darker blue attached sash coming across her stomach. She was wearing silver ankle strapped high heels, a beautiful diamond bracelet, necklace and pair of earrings accompanied by a dead gorgeous tiara, or was it a crown? She didn't know._

_Her friends were all wearing gorgeous gowns and tiaras. She also saw her earth parents and Sky's parents smiling proudly and was that crying she saw? Bloom suddenly realized what this was, it was…_

_CRASH!_

_All of the lights blew and glass fell everywhere and Sky covered Bloom from the shards of glass, all the windows flew open and the wind blew furiously, a cackling sound could be heard as it echoed through the entire ballroom._

_A powerful bright light and smoke appeared blinding Bloom. When Bloom could see, Baltor rose from the centre and took a step forward, Sky was immediately in front of Bloom as well as her friends were with all of their weapons ready and in Winx form._

"_Don't worry Bloom, we've got your back. No matter what happens, we're with you, always, every time, we all are." Musa said next to Bloom and everyone nodded. Suddenly green light filled her senses and she was standing in the park on Earth at night wearing the same outfit from the ballroom but minus the tiara, jewelry and cape. She called out looking for Sky and her friends, but all she could see was a figure coming towards her. Bloom broke out into a run with tears in her eyes._

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. Bloom was crying, but she didn't know why, all she knew was that it was Sky's arms that were around her._

"_Don't worry Bloom, you're okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here. I've got your back and I'm not going anywhere, not again, not ever. I'll always be there for you no matter what happens or what you do." Sky whispered in Bloom's ear._

_She was confused, but suddenly knew why and what she was dreaming. Bloom was then whisked away from Sky and was feeling like she was being pulled._

_**Flora's Dream**_

_**Flora awoke in a beautiful meadow with lots of plantations everywhere and a beautiful lake ahead of her with adorable animals drinking there and having fun. A sound came from her right and it was Helia. He was holding a perfectly perfect rose in his hand and the wind blew gently and engulfed her before disappearing again.**_

_**Flora looked down and saw that she was wearing a beautiful green strapless knee-length dress with a pink thick belt across her stomach, pink ankle-length heels and gold bracelets on her left wrist. Her hair was half in a ponytail and half down and a side fringe running across her face revealing her gorgeous eyes.**_

_**Helia was wearing a nice tuxedo with a pink vest with his hair in its usual ponytail. He walked over to Flora and placed the rose gently in her hair behind her right ear.**_

_**Helia then took Flora in his arms and they stood there in each others' embrace watching the sun set over the meadow and lake that glistened with the last bits of day. It was beautiful.**_

"_**This is how beautiful you are to me Flora," He whispered in her ear "Like the sun set on the water, you make me shine and glisten with light and it's thanks to you. You are the light in my life." Flora was so touched and she had small tears running down her face. He turned to face her and she saw his love for her in his eyes.**_

"_**I'll always be here for you Flora, always. No one is going to take the light of my life, my precious Rose away from me." He then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and he vanished and Flora felt like she was being pulled.**_

_Normal_

Bloom and Flora both woke up and realized they were still in the caves. Flora rushed over to Bloom and started talking at the same time. Bloom and Flora stopped and realized they both had had dreams about their guys somewhere romantic and/pr fantastic and they said they'd be there for them all of the time.

"Flora, you don't think those crystals wanted to show us a vision to prove to us the truth of our concerns?" Bloom asked

"That is possible Bloom. I'll admit that I thought Helia was getting bored and tired of me." Flora admitted quietly

"And I'll admit that I thought Sky wouldn't forgive me for leaving and he wouldn't want to help me after all."

The pair looked at each other then at the cave walls and gave them a hug. Then they smiled at each other and started running again to face the final challenge.

_Winx Club_

The Winx Club and friends had completed the first challenge and were ready to face the second one.

"Oh my gosh!" Layla complained "There were so many monsters and they kept coming. How did Bloom and Flora handle anything worse like that?"

"Hey guys, I think we've found the next challenge!" Sky and Helia cried happily. From behind them, they could hear many groans. No one could cope with hyperactive Sky and Helia. Then they all ran towards the next challenge.

_Bloom and Flora_

Finally Bloom and Flora had arrived, to where, they weren't sure. They were in a humongous room filled with dark purple, navy blue and black walls and there were so many different entrances and a giant orange stood tall at the back with the language of the KoKoda's. The floors were made of many solid stones and looked like many patterns. Bloom stepped forward first onto the stones and hesitated waiting for trouble, none came. She and Flora started running towards the door when a black came straight at them and stopped them just before the door. The girls looked up in pure fright, but relaxed.

"Helia!? What are you doing? It's us, Flora and Bloom!" Flora cried

"Of course I know you babe. How could I forget." He smirked

Flora's eyes widened and started to walk backwards, but bumped into herself. Her other self slapped Flora and sent her flying across the room.

"Let's go Enchantix!" She screamed and transformed

Flora attacked herself and sent her threw the floor and falling unconscious to whoever knows where. She turned around and saw the boys and the Winx Club trying to attack Bloom.

'How could they?!' She thought, but she locked eyes with Stella's bright red eyes and pearly white sharp teeth. That reminded her of her riddle, 'What you think you know is not always what is true.'

"They're not real! They're not real!" Flora cried happily, she had a problem though, Bloom didn't kno that!

Flora started to run and try and get to Bloom, but 'Helia' blocked her path. Flora had no choice, she turned and darted down one of the many hallways and got zapped by something 'Helia' threw at her.

Flora knew that weapon, it was an empathies paralyzer, a weapon that effected her powers depending on her emotions…now she was in trouble.

'Helia!' She screamed in her head 'I need you! Where are you?!'

Flora was trapped between Helia and a hallway she thought would never end; and her fear had now drained her powers until they were useless.

'Oh great' She said sarcastically in her head.

'Helia' finally caught up with Flora and pinned her against the wall using his own body. Flora tried to squirm, but his grip tightened and he held a hand to her neck, trying to suffocate her.

"Trying to run away are we now? Well too bad, you may have figured out that your friends are fake, but Bloom hasn't, not to mention that you thought I was fake. If I was," He started. He then leant close to Flora's face, much to her discomfort and whisperer, "then how do I know about Linphea, you sister Rose, your hopes, your desires and that dream of us marrying?"

Flora gasped as best she could.

"Yeah, Stella spilt the beans to Brandon and, well, he obviously can't keep secrets." He started laughing quietly and manically.

Flora was frozen with confusion and mostly fear, she couldn't move or speak. 'Helia' started leaving a trail of light butterfly kisses up her neck, across her jaw line and was about to kiss her on her lips when he was blasted away to the ground. Flora looked up to see it was Bloom, but she was quickly ambushed by the Winx Club and specialists and she ran down the opposite hallway she came out of Flora saw 'Helia' starting to get up, she panicked and turned around and ran as fast as her legs could take her, when her walkie-talkie fell out of her pocket and a red light had turned on. 'Helia' finally caught up to her once more and pinned her to the floor this time.

"What's wrong my dear Flora. I thought girls loved guys more aggressive." He laughed "And here I thought you would be happy to spend time with me and being this, close, to me."

"Not with you!" Flora cried "With my Helia!"

"And you don't think that's me? My love I'm hurt, I thought I had captured your heart just like your lovely letter had said."

"No, no! You can't be!"

"Oh, but I am. Look at the facts, maybe this will convince you."He tried to kiss her when Flora regained her confidence and kicked him right in the stomach and slapped him, but he only grabbed her arms and pulled her up against the wall once more.

"Now that wasn't nice my dear." 'Helia' growled at her

He was suddenly then squeezing her neck and hissing quietly to her.

"You know, I wouldn't have to do this if you were evil and wore much, much shorter skirts…too bad. So long my dear Flora, can't say I'll miss you, nor was it a pleasure." He cackled and squeezed harder making her start to choke and cough

"Let her go! NOW!" A voice hollered through the hallway

A blast shot at 'Helia" and he lossened his grip on her neck

"I'll deal with you later love." He winked and threw her to the floor

Flora rolled and stopped and saw her friends dealing with 'Helia' as Andy and Tyler ran towards her with their walkie-talkie in hand.

Suddenly, Flora blacked out.

_With Bloom_

Bloow was trying so hard to stay awake and keep fighting, but she was losing terribly.

"What's wrong Bloom, can't keep up?" 'Sky' mocked as Bloom fell to her knees. She was trying not to cry, but s few loose tears fell.

Bloom couldn't believe Sky was attacking her and her friends were either fake or had turned evil.

"I-I will not give u-up!" She stuttered and cried as ahe slowly stood up

"Aw how cute! Wittle Bloom wants to keep fighting!"

Bloom had had enough. She used the last of her strength and power and shot straight at 'Sky'. He flew right into the air and crashed into the other fake clones, knocking them all unconscious, but Bloom hadn't noticed nor realized anything.

Bloom was seeing spots, but she could hear Stella's voice crying for her. She turned and saw her flying towards her, but she fell backwards and was luckily caught by Stella.

"Bloom! Hey Bloom, wake up!" She cried

"…C-can't Stell…too tired...You…Sky…attacked…" She whispered hoarsely

"No! Bloom listen, you've got the wrong idea, we didn't -"Bloom cut her off there

"I-I k-know…But n-not S-s-sky…I l-love him Stella…b-but I g-guess he-he doesn't l-lo-love me. I'm sorry f-for leaving S-Stell."

Bloom then blacked out.

"Bloom! Wake up Bloom!" Stella tried to shake Bloom to wake her up, but Bloom was out cold and she feared the worst.

Sky came running in and saw Stella and Bloom.

'Oh no' he thought 'Please, please no.'

"Sky! I can't wake her up!" Stella cried desperately. Sky came over and cradled Bloom's limp body in his arms "She-she also said you didn't love her." She whispered regrettably

'No! No, this cannot be! I won't let this happen!' Sky mentally yelled as he forced the tears that threatened to fall back.

Suddenly, he heard groans coming from behind all three of them and he saw the clones starting to get up and they were ready to fight.

**Hey again, I would like to let everyone know that if I only receive one or so reviews**** I will not be updating. I am sorry, but reviews help me going on with stories and I am sorry to BloomandSky4eva who has reviewed. Thank you and please R&R!**


	13. Hidden Power

Chapter 13- Hidden Power

_Clash, Clang…Clank_

Flora awoke to the sound of metal colliding with metal. Her head was completely aching and her whole body was screaming for some much needed rest. Flora, ever so slowly, started to stand up when Andy and Tyler grabbed her and steadied her from falling over again.

"Ho-how did you find us?" Flora whispered hoarsely

"Your walkie-talkie had turned on when you dropped it over there." Andy answered pointing to where the walkie-talkie once lied

"we heard everything that was said and happened," Tyler started "We're sorry we didn't get here earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but where's -"

"ARGH!!" Flora was cut off by the sound of someone screaming…Helia.

Andy, Tyler and Flora started running off in the direction of the screamed. They arrived and saw Helia facing off with…Helia! They were both identical in every way, down to the last detail and it only made Flora's head hurt more.

"I don't know which one's which! Andrea', little help here!" Flora yelled

"It's Adrianna, call me Andy. And they're too much the same!" Andy yelled back

"Well I can't just shoot them both and risk Helia's life!"

"Do it Flora!" The Helia on the right yelled back at them "I'm not risking your safety because of him, well me, you know what I mean. Shoot us both!"

"WHAT?! Don't do it Flo, it's him you want!" The Helia on the left cried out to her

"You're right, he is." She smirked and shot the Helia on the left sending him flying through 5 brick walls, dead. "He's exactly the one I want."

The real Helia looked at Flora. Even with dirt and scars and bruises everywhere, she was still most the beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Flora was crying and she ran over to Helia wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, picking her up and swinging her around. They're reunion was cut off though thanks to Tyler, who got slapped for even breathing to interrupt them.

"Uh, guys, what about Bloom?"

Everyone suddenly froze and they darted off to the main entrance that Flora and Bloom had entered before. They finally arrived at the main entrance and caught up with the Winx Club and specialists, but they all halted in their tracks as they saw Sky holding Bloom and Stella trying to keep them all safe from the advancing evil clones. The others got ready and ran in front of Bloom and Sky with Stella, ready to fight.

The guys, excluding Sky, went up against themselves while the girls took on each other.

Stella was up against 'Layla', Flora was up against 'Musa', Musa and Andy were tag teamed against 'Tecna', Layla was up against 'Stella' and Tecna was facing 'Musa' alongside Flora.

The boys were having trouble against themselves and were coming up empty with skills, strategies and techniques that their counterparts weren't aware of.

"Don't verse yourselves!" The girls cried out to them

"Don't hurt ourselves?! Okay, we'll try!" Riven called back to them

"No, Riven! Change opponents, verse your friends!" Musa yelled annoyed "Oh…that sounded harsh now didn't it."

The guys felt like idiots, they all quickly fell back and took on different opponents.

Brandon was facing 'Sly', Tyler was up against 'Nabu', with no magic used, Timmy and Helia partnered up to face 'Brandon', Nabu started facing 'Riven' and Riven was battling it out against 'Timmy'.

Sky was trying so desperately to try and wake Bloom up, but nothing was working.

"Oh Bloom. My precious Bloom. I'm sorry, oh boy am I sorry. I love you so much; you can't even begin to know how much. You can't leave me, not now, not ever as far as I'm concerned. I want you to be with me forever. I was so wrong to think badly of you. You are the most loyal and goodhearted person I know in this entire universe. I was so lost without you and I'll always be lost if you leave. What am I without you…I'm nothing. I'm nothing without you. Please, please come back. Please come back to me Bloom." He cried softly into her hair.

"I din't go anywhere." An angelic voice answered softly

Sky pulled back and stared into Bloom's oceanic blue eyes.

"Oh thank goodness!" He cried pulling Bloom into a hug "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Bloom pulled away and stared at him, "I-I thought you were angry and didn't care what happened to me. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Sky was hurt that he made Bloom think like that.

"Don't you ever think that Bloom." He whispered, "You are my everything. I'm so sorry I made you think like that. I'm not going anywhere, nowhere, never."

Bloom and Sky looked around, their friends had all defeated their evil clones and were exhausted. Bloom saw Flora and they ran at each other and embraced each other with everyone else closely behind joining in on the group hug, including Andy and Tyler.

"NOOOO!" A voice boomed overhead

"Baltor!" Bloom screeched "It's over, you lose!"

"Hand over the Orb of Hades! It belongs on my realm under my protection! You can't handle it's power Baltor!" Andy screamed

Baltor merely laughed at them.

"You think you can harness it's power and I cannot? Foolish! You aren't worthy of the tremendous power it bestows!"

Bloom was confused, but she walked over to Andy and saw Adrianna, princess of Titnum. They stared at each other and bowed and said 'Your highness'.

"Return Adrianna's Orb of Hades Baltor!" Bloom demanded facing him once more

"It may be the Orb of Hades to you pathetic fools, but to me, this is The Orb of Destruction and Power to me!" He laughed "No pathetic earth girl and traitor can stop me!"

"Maybe not, but the royal princess of Titnum can!" Bloom cried

"And so can the last royal heir of the throne of Sparx!" Andy finished

"NO!" Everyone cried out at them

"Andy, Bloom, you can't! It'll kill you both!" Tyler yelled

"Only…you are wrong their Tyler." Andy said softly still facing Baltor, "Legend has it that 7 princesses from the most powerful realms can match the orb's power if they are all joined together. It also states that with those 7 princesses comes the true power of the orb, these chosen 7 can harness the orbs hidden power. A power so intense that the opponent never survives. A power so great that it gives off an enormous bright light appears and save everything and everyone. These 7 princesses will bring peace and harmony and end all destruction."

"But they're aren't 7 princesses her!" Flora cried

Baltor had had enough he launched the orbs power.

"You will all fall to me!" He laughed manically

Bloom and Andy joined hands and focused their energy on the orb. Stella, Layla and Musa suddenly glowed gold and they floated into the air with Bloom and Andy. All their eyes were now glowing gold and they were all focusing on the orb.

"NO!" The boys cried, hopeless

"Hahaha! Foolish mortals! That's only 5 princesses, you are all no match for me!" Baltor cried releasing more power.

The girls were struggling, but they raised their hands in front of them and unleashed some of their power, but it wasn't enough.

"Nothing can you now! Nothing!"

Suddenly, Flora and Tecna started to glow in that same gold light as their friends.

"What's going on? We're not princesses!" Flora yelled

"This isn't supposed to be happening! It isn't logical!" Tecna cried

Their eyes suddenly went gold and they too, floated up to meet their friends.

They all joined hands and an even brighter blue light surrounded them all and suddenly, they all transformed, but not into humans or faeries, but into their real selves, princesses.

Flora transformed into a beautiful pea green strapless gown with glittery patterns on the front. She had on a beautiful gold rose shaped necklace, gold bangles on her left wrist, gold hoop earrings and gold high heels. Her hair was straightened and reached the middle of her back with a fringe reaching above her eyebrows and she was holding a rose shaped scepter. _(NOTE: Sort of like Stella's scepter but inside the circle on the top is the rose shape. This is the same for each girl except with a different shape.)_

Layla was suddenly wearing a strapless, heart shaped dress that came out from her waist. She wore light pink gloves that went up to near her elbows with a pink sash across her waist. She wore heart shaped diamond earrings, her hair was tied up in a bun with a side fringe and a few loose curls and silver heels. She was holding up a water droplet scepter.

Bloom's gown was a long blue dress which parted in the middle and revealed a white second layer with gold at the top, bottom, waist and at the ends of her long white sleeves. Bloom's hair was curled everywhere and was let down to past her shoulders. She wore a blue choker necklace with a dragon in the centre with gold heels and a scepter with a dragon entangled on top of it and its head held at the top of it with its mouth partly opened and its eyes were rubies.

Stella's gown wasn't her usual gown from first year when she first met Bloom. It was a red, maroon and yellow gown that was similar to Queen Lyndria, first queen of Solaria and her many great grandmothers. It resembled 18th century gowns, but this one had 3 layers and had ruffles on top of the long sleeves. Her hair was straightened too, but had a mini plait of hair running from between her temples and ears and meeting and pinned behind her head. She wore gold high heels, a gold locket and had her Solarian scepter in her hand.

Tecna was beyond shocked. Her Enchantix form transformed into a strapless purple gown that wrapped some material below the chest to the right, material below it to the left and pulled some material up, revealing another light layer of purple material underneath. Her hair was identical to her Enchantix hair, but this was longer and went to her elbows. She wore silver heels, silver bracelets on her right wrist, silver stud earrings and a silver charm necklace. In her left hand was her scepter that had multiple diamond shapes in the centre of the top circle.

Andy wore a thin, skinny white gown that linked around her neck, was low cut and had a black sash across her waist. She wore silver high heels and a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist and long silver earrings. Her hair was put into a long plait behind her and some loose ends were curled around her face and she held a solar system looking scepter.

Finally, Musa's loose top and shorts of her Enchantix form became a long red, light pink and white dress that was sleeveless and went around her neck. The red fabric went down and parted to the sides revealing pink and white material. She wore a long white cape behind her, red high heels, silver earrings and a red musical note shaped necklace. Musa's hair was placed up in a ponytail but the long ends were all curled behind her and she had a side fringe. Her scepter was in the shape of a musical note that she held in her right hand.

Each girl floated in the air surrounded by their respective colours, they each stood in order and all wore tiaras that showed their respective colours and their colours and order was: Andy, white light, Bloom, blue light, Stella, orange light, Layla, pink light, Musa, red light, Tecna, purple light and Flora, green light.

"We are the prophecy, the legacy, the legend." They all cried, "We bring life of good, we bring death of evil. The moon, the stars, the realms, the planets, the fear. We bring them all!" The orb lifted from Baltor's hands and to float in front of the girls.

"NO! You cannot do this! I am the master, me! Baltor!"

"We take your atoms and we divide them!" The girls hollered

The orb wasa glowing intensly and a bright light shot out at Baltor. The light was too intense, the boys shielded their eyes and the only thing that could be heard was Baltor's screaming of anguish. The light disappeared and everything was fine, and Baltor was gone.

The girls still hovered above the boys and they all, at the same time, lowered their hands and spoke.

"Everything has its time….Everything dies."

Then the same gold light surrounded them once more and they all gently floated back down to the ground to be caught in their respective boyfriend's arms. The Orb of Hades drifted down and landed safely and gently into Andy's arms and she subconsciously held it tightly.

The whole entire cave started to rumble and shake terribly and violently.

"We have to leave now! This cave couldn't handle the orb's power!" Timmy cried

The boys started running back to the ship with their respective girlfriend's safely in their arms.

Half an hour later, everyone was safely on board and talking, well, all except Bloom and Flora who fell back to sleep leaning on each other.

"Do you think that's it" Musa quietly asked

"Definitely. No one can survive a prophecy." Andy replied back softly trying not to remember her extreme power boost from before. The whole experience still gave her a head ache just by remembering it.

"Get off Rose…sleep more." Flora mumbled

"Stupid Mitzi…have friends." Bloom smiled at that last part.

"Poor girls. They haven't slept at all. As soon as Bloom got back to Alfea, they were on a ship with me and Andy to save you all." Tyler said

"Ouch, no wonder the dark circles." Stella mumbled which received a lot of glares, "Hey, I'm just saying. Mine aren't any better." She joked. Everyone thought that she really must be tired if she just insulted herself.

"How 'bout you girls all sleep now and we'll wake you all up when we're home?" Helia suggested.

Nobody disagreed and all of the girls were all immediately asleep in their respective boyfriend's arms. The trip home was silent and peaceful after that and everyone was very, very glad it was over and even happier that they were all going home. Only this time, they were going home with Bloom.

**Alright! Home Stretch! The next chapter is the final chapter. I'm so sorry for how long it's taken just for this one story and I am truly sorry. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the wild ride that was Hunted Down! ******** Read the next chapter to see how it ends and a preview of the sequel…which I haven't named yet lol! If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be willing to listen! Thanks read and review plz!!! :P ******


	14. Is that all?

Chapter 14- Is that all?

It was finally over. Baltor was gone and everything returned to normal. Alfea celebrated the return of Bloom and co. safely, Baltor's destruction and the ending of his plan of world domination by the Orb of Hades with a party with all students from all 3 schools attending and partying.

Tecna and Timmy were sitting on Alfea's steps with many family tree diagrams, archive books and electronics they could find.

"Ah ha!" Tecna cried, jumping up with her and Flora's family trees in her hand.

"It is true. Flora and I are indeed the princesses from our realms. I wonder why our parents never said…"

"Tecna" Timmy warned. He didn't want Tecna to have a new investigation and project, he just wanted them both to take a break and relax." Tecna looked back at Timmy and smiled.

"But, for tonight…"She relaxed into Timmy's arms and stared at the moon with him. "Let's just relax and enjoy the party."

"As you wish, your highness." Timmy joked, but Tecna lightly shoved him and they laughed together.

Layla and Nabu were dancing to the music while talking somewhat with Stella and Brandon, too. Stella was glad to have her friends back with her, all of them. Layla and Stella twirled past each other and smiled widely before returning to dancing the night away. To them, everything was bliss, everything was right and everything was utterly, fantastically, brilliantly perfect.

Musa and Riven were under a tree with Andy and Tyler watching the party took place ahead of them, while Andy told of her story after Musa gave hers.

"And now, I'm huddled under a tree with new friends and I'll be attending Alfea with you girls as of now." Andy finished, smiling.

"And I'm attending Red Fountain now, too. You better watch out Riven." Tyler joked and Riven smirked as they both kissed their girlfriend's foreheads gently.

Flora found herself in a beautiful pink knee-length dress with one long sleeve and a lace up strap on her left shoulder. In her hand was a note addressed to her from Helia, asking her to meet her at the lake at 8pm. She was at the lake at 8pm, but with no Helia anywhere.

"The glistening shine of the stars and moonlight don't even compare to even of your beauty and radiance."

Flora turned around and saw Helia standing in a tuxedo, in a pink vest with a perfectly perfect rose in his hand. He walked on over to her and placed the rose in her hair behind her ear and held her in his arms as they watched the moon glisten on the waters below it. It was what Flora had dreamed of, literally.

Bloom stood atop of the balcony on the West wing tower with her beautiful red locks blowing in the wind. Sky was watching her from behind and he considered her to be the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on and he wasn't about to let her go.

"If you want to stare, take a picture. Please." Bloom giggled as Sky walked over to her.

"Yes, but real life is so much better."

Bloom looked towards Sky and she looked down.

"I'm so sorry I left Sky." She whispered. "I just thought that if I left, Baltor wouldn't come after you or anyone else, but he did. And I'm so sorry for that. If I left, you could have found and married someone else and would have ruled Erecklion, like you wanted."

Sky grabbed Bloom's chin and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to be king, I don't want to find someone else, I don't want anyone else. I just want you and no one else, is you."

Bloom was crying and Sky pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Besides, Baltor's gone, he can't hurt us anymore." Sky said after they broke apart. "It's all over Bloom, it's over." He pulled Bloom into a hug which she returned.

"I hope so, Sky. I hope so." She replied

"For your sake.' Bloom thought as she smirked evilly and her eyes turned red.

_Somewhere deep Underground_

Deep, uncontrollable laughter could be heard in a secret underground lair. Baltor had survived and he had new plans awaiting the Winx Club.

"Those fools! They thought they had destroyed me! No one can defeat the mighty Baltor! Replacing a clone in my place and sending a spy undercover was the perfect plan B! Hahaha! Isn't that right…Bloom?" Baltor asked as he turned and faced a cage with a battered and seemingly bleeding Bloom inside chained to the opposite wall.

"This will be the end! I will become ruler and those pesky faeries shall fall!"

**Fin**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and I am terribly sorry for all of the waiting and long, long, very long updates. Please review and enjoy this trailer in the following chapter for the sequel 'Return of the Dead'.**


	15. Sneak Peak

Sneak Peak- Return of the Dead

In a land where magic is fine  
See pictures of all different places in Magix  
Where friendships are formed and strengthen  
See multiple pictures of Winx Club  
And trust and love are put to the extreme challenge  
See shots of terrible dangers for the Winx Club over the past 3 years

One night will change everything  
Show celebration party at Alfea when the elements turn against everyone and all guests running away  
And a betrayal sets destruction into personal revenge  
See Bloom flying controlling the elements, her eyes red

Nothing  
See Stella running to save Brandon from falling off a cliff  
Will ever  
See Flora being swallowed by millions of plants, suffocating her and kidnapping her  
Be  
See Layla trapped within a burning building with Andy  
The same  
See Tecna losing her powers and falling to her knees  
Again  
See Musa hanging onto Riven's arms from an out of control ship  
Ever!  
She slips and falls  
"NOOOO!!" Riven cries out "MUSA!!!"

Blackness  
Hear Bloom and Baltor's laughter echoing

COMING SOON

"Do you…" Bloom puts her dress on  
"take this man…" She pulls down her veil in front of her face  
"to be…" She wonders over to the mirror and looks at her dress  
"your husband?…" She grabs her bouquet and walks to the doors of her room  
"Forever…" Bloom walks down the aisle  
"and ever…" She sees Baltor at the end and grabs his hand  
"for all eternity?..." She and Baltor walk up the steps to face the priest.  
"Well?" Bloom looks up at him

2009/2010


End file.
